Love Hurts!
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Renji's been a bad BF to Ichi!Beating him, calling him names...where's the love?When Ichi tries to leave Ren what happens?Can someone help the poor Berry of his pain?Will the Berry accept help?Can Ichi love again? Yaoi, rated M language BxB pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Angelchan2012: **Alright bunnies! *claps hands* I've got a new story and I hope ya'll enjoy it! Let's get the characters of this story! Oh, I also got the inspiration for this story from Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' 'Face Down' and Eminem Ft. Rihanna 'Love the Way You Lie'!

**Shiro: **So, you're finally gonna write another story with us? Hell ya! *fist pump*

**Ichi: **Thanks Angelchan! *hugs Angel*

**Angelchan2012: **Aww, you're welcome Ichigo! *hugs back* Now, say the phrase guys!

**ShiroIchi: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters! And she doesn't own the songs listed above!

* * *

Love. Love is something that is sacred and shared between two people. They are bound together and enjoy each other's company and never hurt each other. At least, that's what Ichigo always thought. Everything went down the drain when Renji stepped into the picture. Renji was the berry's boyfriend and, in the beginning, everything was fine…until he realized the older red head was very dangerous, drunk or not. The man was very possessive and always took advantage of our favorite Strawberry, emotionally, and physically. The pineapple would beat and spit at Ichi, calling him things like slut, bitch, whore, and every other name under the moon. He would also force the berry to have sex with him.

Ichigo was helpless. He couldn't do anything to fight back because: how can you fight someone you love?

One day while out and away from the tattooed menace, Ichigo met up with Rukia and the duo went out for coffee. "So, Ichi," the raven said, "how are you and Renji doing?" The carrot top froze at the mention of his '_boyfriend's_' name. It was two years after Ichigo and Renji got together, and it was starting to show on the younger. Ichi was sickly pale and bone thin, he would flinch at any sudden movements and was practically reduced to that of a beaten child. "Um…w-we're f-fine," the berry stuttered, avoiding eye contact with his friend. "Are you sure Ichigo? You don't look okay." Rukia said, taking hold of her friend's hand which was shaking furiously. "Ichi…" the raven said softly, "You have to leave him, he's hurting you and I don't want to just sit by and watch my best friend get hurt because of a relationship he's in." The berry gave a small, sad smile and nodded before saying, "Thanks Rukia, I'll try."

When the two separated, Ichigo walked through the streets, thinking about his relationship and how he could leave Renji without getting hurt. Once the red head stood by the front of the elder's apartment, he could see the lights on. _Ren's home,_ Ichi thought, _I hope nothing happens this time._

Ichigo opened and closed the door softly, only to flinch at the sound of his boyfriend's booming voice. "Where the hell have you been, bitch? Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to come home?" Renji demanded, his words slurred slightly. The berry froze at the sight of his boyfriend; fearful of saying something wrong-not like it mattered, to Renji, **everything** the red head said or did was wrong. "I-I'm sorry Ren…I-I shouldn't h-have gone out with my friend for s-so l-long, I'm s-sorry." Ichi said quietly, avoiding eye contact with the other male.

The elder red head walked to the younger and grabbed his chin, forcing the berry to look at him. "You worthless piece of shit!" he spat, smacking the berry's face and punching him, laughing as Ichigo fell to the floor, "I shoulda known better than to let you out with that stupid slut! You're not going anywhere for a long time!" "Renji, stop this! You're always doing something like this to me and I'm tired of it! I'm leaving you Renji, I'm sorry, but you're just too violent towards me now. You never show affection anymore…I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you anymore." Ichigo said, hanging his head so as not to let the older see him cry. "There's no way I'm letting you go." Renji growled, with that, he grabbed the carrot top and started beating him. "Renji, no!...Stop...p-please…" Ichigo begged, coughing up blood. "No, you went out when I told you not to and you're trying to leave me…you bad little bitch." The tattooed male spat, slapping the red head across the face again. Once Ichigo passed out from the pain, the elder red head went to his room and fell asleep-leaving the poor, beaten berry on the floor, bruises and cuts thrown all over his body.

When the berry came to, he sat up slowly and looked around, fearful that his boyfriend might be awake. When he found no signs of Renji being awake, the berry slowly stood up and went to the bathroom to check the damage. _Damn_, Ichigo thought, looking at his reflection, _he definitely did a number on me… he always said that he'd protect me and make sure nothing happened to me…so, why is __**he**__ the one hurting me?…_ _that's it…I'm tired of being put down and beaten! I'm leaving him before I get hurt even more…_ With that thought in mind, Ichi quietly slipped into the bedroom and grabbed as many clothes as he could and put them into a bag. He then carried the bag downstairs and grabbed his wallet and cell phone, glancing at a notebook and pen he wondered if he should write a note or not. _I don't care if it seems cowardly, at least he won't be able to hurt me! _

The berry picked up the pen and wrote:

_**Renji,**_

_**I'm sorry, but as I told you yesterday I cannot be with a man who is violent towards someone he loves. I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong. What happened to the man I used to love? What happened to the affection and devotion you used to show towards me? I guess it's gone now…I'm leaving you and hope you have a good life with someone who can put up with you and your violent behavior.**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Ichigo**_

The berry left the note on the kitchen table and head for the front door, leaving silently. He walked down the dark streets of Karakura, hoping to find some place to stay for the night. He pulled out his phone and called Rukia.

"Hello?" came the soft and sleep deprived voice.

"Hey Rukia, sorry to disturb you when it's so late but…um, is it okay if I…stay at your place for the night?" Ichigo asked, hating that his voice cracked.

"Sure thing! Wait…Ichigo, did he…?"

"Yeah, I tried to leave him and…well; I'll tell you when ya get here." Ichi sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Sure thing, Ichi. Where are you?"

"The park."

"Good, stay there. I'll pick you up in five minutes."

When the call ended, Ichi sat on a park bench and let the tears fall freely from his eyes, not caring who saw. _Why me? Why must everything good be taken from me?_ Ichi thought sadly, thinking back to how his mom would be there to comfort him and how Renji used to actually care. Now, everything was gone: his mom dead, Renji an ass, and his dad a homophobe, leaving Ichi all alone. When Rukia arrived, Ichigo climbed into her car and the two sat in silence during the drive, allowing the berry to wallow in self-hatred. _Maybe life would be better if I was never here…_

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Aww~! So sad! *sniff*

**Shiro: **Wow, Berry's had a fucked up life, huh?

**Ichi: ***sarcastic tone* thanks a lot Shiro, that makes me feel sooo much better!

**Angelchan2012: **It's okay Ichi! Things will get better!

**Ichi: **How do you know?

**Angelchan2012: **I'm the author! I can make the magic happen!

**Shiro: **Cool! She's a witch!

**Ichi: **Uh…I don't think she meant it like that Shiro….

**Shiro: **Can ya make things fly through the air and stuff like tha?

**Angelchan2012: ***smirks evilly inside* _I love fooling this guy! _*outside* Sure can! I'm super powerful! Bow down to me, or else!

**Shiro: ***bows*

**Ichi: ***rolls eyes* idiot…

**Angelchan2012: **I know he is but, Shh…. Don't tell him! Now say the phrase guys!

**ShiroIchi: **Please review and look out for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, here's chapter 2! Say the phrase guys!

**ShiroIchi: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

When the two arrived at Rukia's house, the raven haired girl helped the boy settle down and get as comfortable as possible. "If you want to talk about it Ichi, I'm here for you." She said softly, closing the door to allow the red head some privacy. "Thanks Rukia," Ichigo said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing his head in his hands. _Why me? Why does God hate me so much? Do I really deserve all of this?_ Ichigo lay on the bed and cried himself to sleep, hating his life even more.

The next morning, Ichigo awoke to the scent of breakfast. He went to the kitchen and saw the raven haired girl cooking, when they made eye contact, she smiled warmly at him and he couldn't help but give a small smile back. "You hungry?" she asked, making two plates. He merely nodded his head and sat at the table, saying quietly, "Thanks Rukia, you didn't have to help me, but you did, and…you don't know how much I really appreciate it." "Of course, Ichigo. You help others as much as you can, so why not let others help you? I will always be here for you Ichi, you know that." Rukia said, ending it with a small kiss to the red head's forehead. Ichigo smiled softly at her and the two ate in comfortable silence.

After breakfast, Ichigo began searching around town for an apartment. He didn't intend on staying at Rukia's place for the rest of his miserable life and being a burden to her, so he decided to look around town and find a new place to stay. After staying for three days, Ichigo was still having a hard time finding a place. Once he found an apartment that was both affordable and comfortable, as well as located in a decent neighborhood, he rented it out and moved all of his (what little) belongings into the place. When his cell phone began to ring, Ichigo answered it and heard Rukia's voice, "So I assume you found a place to stay?"

"Yeah, it's real nice, and pretty close to your place actually, you should come check it out."

"I intend to, don't worry," she laughed, "but you know, you didn't have to look for a place right away, you could have stayed longer."

"Thanks, but I didn't want to impose, so I found a place…Anyway, I moved all my stuff in and now I'm set! Just gotta be ready for work tomorrow and then I'll start my life being single-again."

"At least you won't have to worry about _you know who_ anymore, anyway, I hope your new place works out well Ichi! Love ya!" she said.

"Love you too Rukia, and thanks…for everything." Ichigo smiled.

"You're welcome Ichigo, you're like another brother to me, a younger brother. I'll do anything for you and I'll see you later."

"See ya later."

* * *

"I told ya, I ain't gettin' wit tha bitch!" Shiro argued, pointing at Rangiku. "Aww~! Why not?" Nnoitra asked, smirking like the sadistic bastard he is. "Ya know damn well tha I'm gay and even if I was straight, I wouldn't want some whore!" the albino shouted, smirking as the strawberry blonde flipped him off. "Fuck you, Shiro!" she exclaimed, causing them to laugh together. They always made fun of each other and joked around, but if anyone who didn't know them saw this, they would think otherwise.

"So," Nnoi said after calming down, "me and Ulquiorra and a few others were gonna go to the club later tonight, you in Shiro?" The alabaster male pursed his lips in thought for a moment before saying, "Nah, I'mma probably just get wasted at home, 'sides, I got the week off startin' today." "Seriously?" the lanky raven exclaimed, "You lucky bastard! You know trying to get work off from Aizen is like asking for a miracle!" Shiro smirked and said, "I know, which is why I was able to come up with a way to get some vacation time…plus, I'm a good worker, so he trusts me."

Rangiku rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Ya, a 'good worker', what did you do, give him head?" Nnoitra burst out laughing at the question while Shiro merely scoffed and said, "Sure ya do! Anyway, I gave him tickets ta some lame ass concert he's been wantin' to go to…The Espada, or some shit like tha." "You _bribed_ the boss?" the strawberry blonde said, wide eyed. "Well ya," Shiro said nonchalantly, "and he not only gave me a week's **paid **vacation, but I can take as much time off **whenever I want**!" Nnoitra crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed, "Kiss ass…" Rangiku and Shiro laughed at his response and said their goodbyes, which usually consisted of name-calling, disgusting hand gestures, etc.

_Man, I'm beat_, Shiro thought, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. He walked over to the apartment complex and noticed that the apartment next door lost the 'For Rent' sign. _So someone finally bought it, huh? Wonder who it is…oh well, for now…sleep._ The albino unlocked his door and walked inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. He walked over to the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, opening the can and bringing it to his lips, he drank deeply of its contents, practically emptying the can in one gulp. He brought another can with him to the living room and sat on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He flicked through the channels until he finally fell asleep listening to the music channel.

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a start, his shaking body covered in a cold sweat. "Mom…" he whispered, before sighing and running a shaking hand through his hair, "I could really use your help right now…" he looked around his room, recalling the previous week's events and sighed again, closing his eyes in hopes of his life just being some sick dream. He knew it wasn't but hey-doesn't hurt to hope, right?

He slowly stood from his bed and grabbed some clothes, taking them with him into the bathroom. While inside, he took a long and relaxing shower, letting the hot water cascade down his body and over every dip and curve. Even though he was male, he still had a lithe figure and was sometimes mistaken for a woman-albeit a woman with _really _short hair, and sometimes the people that mistook him for a woman would leave with broken noses, still, he would defend his masculinity. He let out a content sigh and washed his body and hair, soon exiting the shower and dressing himself. The berry exited the bathroom and glanced at the clock in the living room. _10:00 am, _he thought, _I don't have to go to my new job until one, so I guess I could-_ just then, his cell phone went off, causing him to jump. He grabbed the device and flipped it open, the screen reading _One New Text Message, View Now?_ He hit the okay button and felt his eyes widen at the message.

_Where the fuck are you? You little bitch, you're gonna regret trying to leave me! I will find you, and then you're gonna wish you were never born! –Renji_

_Should I reply?_ Ichi thought, his heart pounding, he shook his head, intent on forgetting the man who hurt him, that is, until his phone went off again. This time, Rukia was calling him.

"Hello, Rukia?" he answered, his voice shaking slightly.

"Ichigo? Are you okay? Renji's been calling me and asking if I knew where you were, I didn't answer any of his calls, but I just wanted to make sure you're alright." Rukia answered, her voice full of concern.

Ichigo smiled, "Ya, I'm fine…he sent me a text message, I didn't answer it, and I'm assuming he's gonna try and call me as well…I'll be fine, he doesn't know where I'm at, thanks Rukia."

"Sure thing, Ichi. Be safe, love you, bye!"

"Love you too, bye." He said, flipping the phone closed, only to open it again and fix the settings to block Renji's number. _Now I shouldn't have to deal with that bastard anymore,_ Ichigo thought triumphantly. He glanced at the clock again, 10:30 am, and sighed, _why is life so hard?_

* * *

Shiro awoke with a start. "Wha…?" he grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "who the fuck is callin' me at…oh, it's 3, nevermind…" he got up and grabbed his cell phone, flipping the device open and said, "Yeah?"

"Gee, don't sound too happy princess!" Nnoitra cackled.

"Whaddaya want, fucker? I was sleepin'!" Shiro growled, only to sigh in annoyance at the laughter he got in response.

"Well, I'm just calling to let ya know that you soo picked the wrong week to take off!" Nnoi said, after he finished laughing.

"Whaddaya mean?" the albino asked, sitting up from his couch.

"Well, we got this new worker and all I gotta say is: DAMN! He is so friggin' fuckable, I swear, I'm surprised he hasn't been raped on the job yet!" Nnoitra chuckled.

"Who is he? What's he look like? What's his name?" Shiro questioned, overly eager.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down horndog!" Nnoi laughed, "If ya wanna know that shit, ya gotta come down here yerself and find out! See ya!" With that, the call ended.

Shiro glared at his phone and muttered, "…fucker…" he ran a pale hand through white locks and said, "Well, I guess he's right-for once…better visit work and check out the new meat." He placed his phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys, exiting and locking the door to his apartment. He walked over to his car and got in, starting up the engine and speeding off towards Los Noches Inc. a big travel agency owned by one Aizen Sousuke-a smart, evil, manipulative man, who still understood his workers' problems.

When Shiro pulled up to the establishment, he ran into the employee lounge, only to find Starrk and Ulquiorra. "Hey bats!" the albino smirked, "Nnoi called me about new meat, where is he?" At this question, the raven looked at Shiro with a stoic expression and said in a monotone voice, "He's in Aizen's office, and apparently the boss wants the newbie to work on something for some Americans coming here." "Whoa," Shiro whistled, _the kid must be good if the boss wants 'em to work on something big for his first time._ Just then, the door to Aizen's office opened, and Shiro felt his heart stop at the sight he was met with. A tall, slender teen with warm, chocolate brown eyes, an inviting smile and flaming orange hair wearing a black t-shirt that fit his figure like second skin and tight, torn blue jeans that fit his perfectly shaped figure and black converse was walking towards the albino.

"Hello, you must be Shirosaki Ogichi, right?" the teen asked, extending his hand towards the pale man. Shiro merely nodded and took the hand that was offered, "Uhh…ya, tha's me…" he said, catching himself oogling at the teen. Said teen smiled at him and said, "Well, I'm Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki, it's nice to meet you. Aizen told me that I'd be working as your assistant, saying that it'd be good to learn from one of his best workers." The albino felt his eyes widen at the statement, "Yer…g-gonna be workin'….as **my** assistant…?" Ichigo gave a small smile and nodded, "Yup, if that's alright with you." The smile that broke across the albino's face threatened to split it, causing the red head to gulp. Shiro smiled and said, "It's fine wit me! I'll be happy ta have ya…as my assistant, tha is." Ichigo nodded and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you next week, since Aizen told me to wait until you got off from your vacation." "See ya then Ichi!" the alabaster male exclaimed, waving goodbye to the red head.

"Seems like you really like this one." Starrk yawned, glancing at the albino. Shiro wore his shit eating grin and said, "Yup…and that Strawberry's **mine**…" "Don't count on it, whitey!" a thick voice laughed. "Wha the hell's tha supposed ta mean Grimmjow?" the albino growled, glaring at the blunette that walked into the lounge. Grimm smirked and said, "Well, I found out from Rukia 'bout the kid's relationship status and…" "Don't tell me…he's taken?" Shiro sighed. "Nope," the blunette answered. The albino lifted his head up, eyes glimmering, "Really?" The feral male nodded and said, "But…his previous boyfriend was a beater (Chris Brown XD), so the Berry's probably still a little shaken from the relationship. I'd be careful trying to get him, cuz he might not trust ya as easily as he did back then." "Holy crap, really? Is he okay? I mean, like, he's not beat up too badly is he?" Shiro asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry. Nnoitra scoffed, "Why do you care? Ya don't even know the guy! And yer not one to get too attached to yer partners if I remember correctly…" Shiro glared at the lanky male, "Shut up Nnoi!" _But he's right_, Shiro thought, _I don't get attached to them but, there's somethin' different about him…Ichigo…I will help you…and you will be __**mine**__..._

**Angelchan2012: **Aww~! Shiro wants to help Ichi!

**Ichi: **You mean he just wants to do me…

**Shiro: **That too! *shit eating grin*

**Ichi: ***smacks Shiro* pervert!

**Angelchan2012: **You know you love him!

**Ichi: **No I don't!

**Shiro: **Not yet *smirks*

**Angelchan2012: **Nice! *high fives Shiro* and notice, this was the first chapter that has lines! Wow! I might be doing that more often, just so ya'll know!

**Ichi: **Whatever, can we get on with it? I really want to know what's gonna happen in the next chapter!

**Angelchan2012: **Well, say the phrase and then you can find out! Jeeze Ichi, what crawled up your butt?

**Ichi: **It's just that this story's been very interesting and I wanna know what's gonna happen next!

**Angelchan2012: **Oh, okay!

**ShiroIchi: **Please review and look out for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so I hope that ya'll enjoyed the previous chapter, cuz here's chapter 3!

**Ichi: **I did, it was sad and kinda funny

**Shiro: **Ya, it was funny during my scenes!

**Grimm: **Don't get full of yourself, whitey!

**Shiro: **Shut up, kitty!

**Grimm: **What'd you say?

***Grimm and Shiro fight***

**Ichi: ***rolls eyes* idiots…

**Angelchan2012: **Yes, yes they are…so can you say the phrase for us, Ichi-kun?

**Ichi: **Sure thing! Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

* * *

Ichigo walked to his apartment, and just as he opened the door, he heard a familiar voice say, "Ichi? Ya live here too?" The red head turned to his right to see none other than Shirosaki right next to him, causing him to jump, a small 'eep!' escaping his lips at the realization of how close the other was. "Hahaha! Scared ya!" Shiro exclaimed, holding his stomach while laughing, inside thinking, _he looks like a freaking rabbit, ready ta run at any moment_. The berry scowled, folding his arms over his chest and muttered, "Asshole…and no, you didn't scare me, I was just surprised is all."

"Sure, sure," the albino smirked, waving his hand dismissively, "So, ya live here too?" Ichigo tilted his head to the side-a gesture Shiro found way too adorable-and said, "Whaddaya mean…? Oh…ya, I rented this place out yesterday. Why?" "Well, looks like we're neighbors Ichi!" Shiro exclaimed, wearing the same grin as earlier. _That smile is very creepy_, Ichigo thought, suppressing a shudder, instead he said, "Wow, really? That's neat…well, better get inside…I'll see ya later." Shiro smirked again and nodded, unlocking his door and waving goodbye to the Berry.

Once Ichigo was inside his own apartment, he trudged to the bathroom, and took a long, relaxing shower. He let out a content sigh as the water relaxed rid his tense body of the knots it gained and washed the grime and dirt from his person. After leaving the bathroom, he dawned a pair of underwear and sweat pants, deciding to walk without a shirt. Ichi checked his cell phone for any missed calls and was surprised to see one. He dialed his voicemail and listened to the message, eyes widening at who was calling,_"You little bitch!" Renji's anger ridden voice screamed, "I'm gonna find you and when I do, you're regret leaving me! I'll make sure no one will ever want you again!" _

Ichigo looked at his phone in horror; _I thought I blocked his number?_ He checked the number, only to find it was a pay phone number. _Damn him,_ the berry thought, _even when he's not around he still manages to fucking scare the crap outta me! And we're not even together anymore!_ The red fell gracelessly onto his bed and let sleep work her magic on him. Soon enough, soft snoring could be heard from the berry.

* * *

Shiro walked into his bedroom and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, he then flipped the device open and typed in a text message, before sending it to a certain teal haired man.

_Okay, you've had me wondering about it…WTF happened to the Berry in his past relationship? He didn't look scared earlier, that is until I saw him again ~Shiro_

_WTF do ya mean ya saw him again? ~Grimm_

_It means exactly what I said! Turns out we live right next door! :D ~Shiro_

_*rolls eyes* there must be a god if that happened ~Grimm_

_Ya, now tell me what else ya found out about his past! ~Shiro _

After that final message was sent, the albino's phone went off, with the song "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy" by Tata Young playing. "H-hello?" Shiro giggled, only to burst out laughing at the curse he got in response. "Change the damn ring tone ya have set for when I call, ya bastard!" Grimm yelled. Shiro continued laughing before finally saying, "Okay, okay, I'll change it sometime soon, ya big baby! Now spill." "I still don't see why you're so attached to this guy Shiro," Grimm sighed, "I mean, ya don't really know him, and-" "Grimm, just shut up and tell me what I asked ya ta tell me, 'kay?" the albino interrupted, getting tired of hearing the same shit from his friends.

"Well," Grimmjow started, "it turns out that the guy the Berry used to be with was some red headed dickwad named Renji Abarai, the couple seemed fine for about a year and then…Rukia said that's when the dumbass started beating and keeping the Berry from going out with friends and family…even threatened to kill the carrot top if he tried to leave." Shiro sat listening to his friend tell the story with wide eyes, _the bastard was gonna try and __**kill**__ the Berry if he left 'em?_

"Ya still there Shiro?" Grimm asked, getting a 'yeah' in response. "Is that everythin' Rukia told ya about Ichi?" the albino questioned, his tone serious. "She said that he left Abarai about ten days ago, or rather, ran away from the guy, but yeah-that's all she told me. Shiro…" Grimm said, seriously, "even though you're asking about the berry's past, what you were just told was his love life, not real life." Pale brows furrowed in confusion while the ivory male said, "Care to elaborate on tha Grimm?" He heard a sigh on the other end before the blunette said, "I shouldn't be telling ya this but…when the berry was young, his mother was killed in an accident, and his father never really got over it. I can understand though, I mean, I'd be fucking depressed if the love of my life died on accident. After that, when his old man found out about his son being gay, well…" Shiro could hear the other sigh sadly before continuing, "He basically disowned his son…Shiro, I'd be careful trying to get with him, he may have looked normal earlier today but…by himself or around others he doesn't entirely know…just try to keep him safe, okay? Don't scare him." Grimm answered, his tone softening towards the end. "I'll protect 'em Grimm, don't worry." Shiro promised, soon saying goodbye and hanging up.

_Damn…the berry's had a really messed up life, _the ivory male thought, lying on his bed, _Wha can I do ta help him though?_ Shiro sat up and pursed his lips in thought, before grinning as an idea formed in his head. "I think I know how ta help my lil' Berry."

* * *

**Angelchan2012: ***enter dramatic music* Wha's Shiro gonna do? I'mma lil excited just to guess!

**Grimm: **You don't know what he's gonna do?

**Angelchan2012: **Nope! *grins*

**Grimm: ***looks to Ichi* Why is she the author?

**Ichi: **Be nice! Besides, I'm sure she's just playing around *looks to Angel*

**Angelchan2012: ***in La La Land dancing*

**GrimmIchi: ***sweat drops*

**Shiro: **Please review~! And be on the lookout fer the next chappy!

**Angelchan2012: **Yes, review review! And my apologies for this chapter being so short, but at least I updated it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so I'm sure ya'll are wondering wha Shiro's got planned fer our lil Strawberry, ne?

**Shiro: **Is it gonna be interesting~? *grins*

**Ichi: **Should I be worried about the way he said that?

**Angel & Shiro: **Noooo….

**Grimm: **They're both pervs Ichi; just let her write so we can all find out what's gonna happen.

**Angelchan2012: **Aww you're no fun Grimmy! *pouts* Fine, say the phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters, if she did; it would be a yaoi based show.

**Angelchan2012: **Yes, yes it would *shit eating grin*

* * *

"You wanna do what?" Ichigo asked, looking at the albino incredulously, arms folded across his chest. "Ya heard me; let's go out ta tha new arcade tha opened up last week!" Shiro exclaimed, smirking all the while. Ichi eyed the male suspiciously, before sighing and saying, "…I guess it'd be okay…" As soon as the other heard the 'okay', he grabbed Ichi's hand and dragged the berry to the arcade. "We'll have tons o' fun there Ichi! I promise!" the ivory male exclaimed, looking at back at the red head behind him and smiling, not smirking, but giving a true smile. Ichigo saw the smile and felt his heart flutter, a small blush gracing his cheeks and looked away, hoping the other didn't see. Shiro saw the berry's reaction to his smile and he could feel himself smiling like a mad man on the inside.

When the two got to the arcade, Shiro held the door open, enjoying the blush he got as a result from the berry. "You don't hafta do that ya know," Ichi grumbled, walking inside, only to look around in awe. The building was filled with endless rows of games from shooting types to dancing, to heck, even the lame-ass kiddy rides!

"Wow…" the berry whistled softly, Shiro smirked, nodding his head in agreement. "Is there any game ya wanna play first Ichi?" the albino asked, waving his hand around. The red head looked around in amazement, wondering which game to chose; that is until he heard an upbeat, male voice say, "Dance Dance Revolution!"

Shiro could see the berry's eyes light up with excitement at the name of that game and, to be honest, he was happy to know that the red head like that game-he did too! "Wanna play Ichi?" the ivory male asked, smirking. Ichigo looked back at the other and nodded, smiling. When Shiro saw that smile, he felt his heart pounding in his chest and could almost hear it too. The albino led the way to the game and sure enough, they stood atop the stage, placing their money into the slots and were trying to decide on a song to dance to. "Is there any song ya wanna try in particular Ichi?" Shiro asked, scrolling through the song list, "Not really, you can choose, Shirosaki." Ichigo replied. "Please Ichi, just call me Shiro," the albino said, finally deciding on a song: Magic, by B.o.B. and sure enough, the two had gathered a huge crowd with their moves.

Ichigo swayed his hips to the beat and moved his feat as he felt his mind become completely occupied by the song and arrows popping up on the screen. The albino nearly stumbled a few times from trying not to oggle at the way the berry was moving. _Damn, tha berry's fucking **sexy** when he's dancin',_ the albino thought, trying to concentrate on the game. The red head was also having a hard time catching up to the elder's score. _Wow, _Ichi thought,_ he's a better dancer than I thought._

The two paid no mind to the whistles and cheers as they focused on the game, their feet gliding over the colored platform, hitting each arrow and earning a 'perfect!' or 'great!' from the screen, thus building their scores. By the end of the song, the two scores were close, Shiro's being 9,724,069 and Ichi's being 9,724,050.

"Damn!" the ivory male exclaimed panting, "tha sure was a close game, ne Ichi?" "Sure was," the berry agreed, trying to catch his breath, "I still can't believe you won." The two stepped off the stage and walked over to the pizzeria nearby after playing games for another four hours. When they stepped into the restaurant, they sat at a small booth and waited for their food.

"So, Ichi," Shiro said, trying to start a conversation, "how long have ya been workin' fer travel agencies?" "Oh, well, I just started out, so I guess a couple months," the red head answered, sipping his drink quietly. An awkward silence settled over the two. _Man, this kid's 'bout as easy to talk to as Ulquiorra,_ the albino thought, _wha else can I say ta make 'em more comfy wit me? _

"Hey, Ichi…" Shiro said, pausing after a moment. The berry looked at him shy, but curious, and said, "Yes, Shirosaki?" "I thought I told ya ta call me Shiro fer one thing, an two, um…would ya like ta come over ta my place after we eat and…ya know…get ta know each other a lil' better?" Ichigo's eyes widened at the question before he looked away, almost frightened, and said, "Th-thanks f-for the offer, really…but, I-I better not…sorry," the red head looking down at his lap sadly towards the end of his sentence. Seeing the reaction fueled the ivory male's anger towards the berry's ex-boyfriend.

"Ya don't hafta apologize Ichi," Shiro said softly, sitting closer to the other male, "he can't hurt ya anymore." At this Ichigo's head snapped up, and he gave the other a scrutinizing gaze before saying, "How do you know about _him_? Who told you?" The albino tried to think of an excuse out of it before the red head said, "I knew there was something different about you! You were looking at me funny the day we met at the office and now-now I know…look, I better get going…thanks for taking me out and everything, but…I-I'm just not ready for another relationship right now…I'm sorry," with that said, the berry stood up and started to walk out of the restaurant, the albino trying to catch up.

"Ichi, wait!" Shiro called, grabbing hold of the berry's arm. Said red head pulled his arm from the other's grasp and turned to glare at the other while saying, "What is it Shirosaki? I have no reason talking to you! You obviously know stuff about me that I **don't** want you to know about **and** you want to get to know me…why?" "Because," Shiro answered, "I like ya… I don't know why, considerin' the fact tha I barely know ya, but…there's just somethin 'bout ya tha just-tha I like, and…if ya'd let me…I'd like ta get ta know ya better… "

Ichigo stared at the ivory male, dozens of emotions running across his eyes, but the most dominant that Shiro could see were fear, confusion, and uncertainty. "I'm sorry, Shirosaki…I **want** to trust you, really, but…I-I just don't think my heart could take it again, trusting someone only to be hurt by that person, emotionally or physically...I'm sorry," the younger one whispered, wiping away a tear as it fell down his cheek.

The albino could feel his heart being torn out at the sight of the berry, so as a response, he pulled the younger into his embrace and held Ichigo. "It's okay Ichi," he whispered, running a pale hand through bright orange locks, "I understand if ya don't trust me, but…maybe, if ya want, we could work on tha?" The younger sniffed and looked up at the ivory male, thinking for a moment, before a small smile graced his lips. "Yeah, I'd like that," he answered. Shiro smiled back at the berry and said, "Great," before leaning forward and placing his lips gently over the others.

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Aww~! So it looks like they didn't get together just yet, but don't worry, they will, eventually! And yes, Shiro stole a small kiss from our Berry so be happy! I know ya'll have been wanting tha to happen fer a while now! Well, tha and _more_…*smirks*

**Shiro: **We better!

**Ichi: **I hope so! *blushes* I-I really like Shiro in this story!

**Grimm: **Aww, Berry's got a wittle cwush! *grins*

**Ichi: **Shut up, Grimm!

**Grimm: **No! *sticks out tongue*

**Angelchan2012: **Shut up both of you! Now say the phrase so my bunnies can find out what happens in the next chapter!

**Grimm: **Ya mean the next time ya update

**Angelchan2012: **Whatever just say the phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so we all remember wha happened in the last chapter, right?

**Grimm: **Yeah

**Shiro: **It was cute! Kind of a shame Ichi didn't let me do _more_ *grins*

**Ichi: ***smacks Shiro upside the head* pervert

**Angelchan2012: **I couldn't agree more! Now say the phrase!

**Ichi: **Please read and review!

**Grimm: **Angel doesn't own Bleach!

**Shiro: **Or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **Thank you! *bows* and I'm glad that so many of you were happy that I updated recently!

* * *

Ichigo walked into his apartment and fell gracelessly onto his bed. _Wow, _the red head thought, _I had a feeling he liked me but…am I __**really**__ ready to give love another shot? Do I like him? What if he ends up like-like __**him**__? _The young berry sighed and curled up in his bed, wondering about his emotions and feelings towards the albino, only to sit up and place his fingers over his lips where the other had kissed him earlier that night. _He does seem to care for me though…perhaps I could give it a try…maybe I should talk with someone just to get a second opinion…_

* * *

Shiro sighed happily and landed onto his couch. _Today was great! _He thought, _well…it coulda gone a lot better, but in the end, I think it was pretty good…I gotta kiss from my Berry. _The albino smiled at the last thought before grabbing his cell and sending a text to his best friend.

_Ya'll never believe wha happened on my date tonight *smirks* ~Shiro_

The albino's phone vibrated in his pocket and he looked at the text he got in response, laughing at what it said.

_Who did you drag with you on this 'date'? And let me guess…ya got laid? ~Grimm_

_Lol no but my date was wit Ichi! ~Shiro_

Not five minutes after he sent that message did Shiro's phone go off, Grimmjow's ringtone playing. "Hello?" the ivory male answered. "What the fuck?" the other exclaimed, "How the fuck did ya get the Berry to go out on a date with you?" "Well it wasn't a **date** exactly…" the albino said, "I just asked 'em if he wanted ta go wit me ta the arcade and he said 'yeah', so I took 'em."

"Well?" the other asked. "'Well' what?" Shiro asked, playing dumb. "Don't pull that shit with me Shiro! What else happened? Did ya freak him out? Is he okay?" the other growled. "Calm down, kitty," the albino sighed, "well, we went out to eat and I tried to have a normal conversation wit 'em, ya know? And well…I asked 'em if he wanted to get ta know each other better and…he seemed afraid ta answer me and I told 'em tha he didn't hafta be afraid anymore, then he kinda overreacted and got all pissy at me, but I was able ta calm 'em down-anyway, long story short: the night ended with a kiss."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, and for a while, Shiro was worried that Grimmjow had hung up on him. "Grimm…ya there?" "Yeah…I'm here; I was just thinkin…" the blunette answered. "Thinkin 'bout wha?" the ivory male asked, honestly curious. "Well, I'm wondering how the Strawberry took the kiss-don't get me wrong I'm happy for ya that ya got one from him-but…I just hope he isn't shaken up or anything…" Grimm answered, his tone soft. Shiro pondered this for a moment before answering, "He seemed fine, great actually, and when we left he had the cutest blush on his face tha made me wanna eat 'em up." "Wow," the blunette laughed, "you really seem attached to him, I guess you might've found your soul mate, huh?" "Ya know, I think so Grimm…I think so." Shiro answered, smiling softly at the thought.

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a start, his phone going off. It was a text from Rukia.

_Hey wat happened last night? I tried calling u but u nevr answrd ~Chappy Bunny_

Ichigo looked at the text curiously before checking his phone and sure enough, there were at least six missed calls from the raven. _Oops, _the red head thought, _I guess I better respond then._

_Sorry I never answered, was too busy with Shirosaki ~Ichigo_

_Oh, wat were u 2 doing? ;) ~Chappy Bunny_

_Nothing like that you perv, *rolls eyes* we just went out to an arcade and then a pizza place ~ Ichigo_

_Lol jk, jk really? Did u 2 have fun? ~Chappy Bunny_

_Yeah, but towards the end of the night, he knew about...you know who ~Ichigo_

…_he did? ~Chappy Bunny_

_Yeah, and idk how he found out, but he did ~Ichigo_

_The only other person that knows is Grimm, maybe he told? ~Chappy Bunny_

_That could be possible, but I guess I don't mind it now ~Ichigo_

_Oh, and y is that? ~Chappy Bunny_

_Because…at the end of the night, he…kissedme! ~Ichigo_

Instead of getting a text back, the berry's phone went off, causing the boy to jump and practically fall off his bed. "Ouch," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head before answering, "hello?" "Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Rukia screamed, and not a horror movie scream-no, but a yaoi fangirl scream. The berry sweat dropped and said, "Rukia, calm down! And yes, he kissed me, but it was nothing serious, just a small peck on the lips. Besides…we're not together-" Ichigo sighed. "Yet," the girl finished. Ichi could practically feel her smirking through the phone, he sighed again and said, "Rukia, look…we're not getting together and besides…I don't think I'm ready to give love another shot yet." "C'mon Ichi!" she pleaded, "He sounds like a decent guy from what you've told me! And the way you described him, I'm surprised he hasn't been taken yet! I honestly think you should try to give him a chance Ichi. And you know I'll always be here to help you in case you need it!" He smiled softly at her words and thought about it. Apparently it took too long for her as she said, "Ichi, you still there?" "Yeah, Rukia, I'm still here…just thinking about what you said," he answered. "And…?" she pressed, hoping to get an answer she'd like.

Ichigo smiled and said, "I'll give it a shot."

* * *

"Damn him!" the red head exclaimed, pounding his fist into the wall. "That lil' bitch thinks he can just up and leave me?" Renji roared, throwing his beer can at a picture of the couple hanging on the wall, causing it to fall to the floor and break. He stumbled over to the mess and moved the glass, pulling the picture out of its broken frame. It was a picture of him and the Strawberry, taken at the park two years ago, before everything went to hell, back when they actually used to be happy together…before the berry left him alone and cold. _I will get him back_, the red head thought angrily, _and make him suffer for ever leaving me…_

* * *

**Angelchan2012: ***enter dramatic music* okay! Now wha's gonna happen? I hope ya'll like Rukia's text name, I thought it fit her! *smiles*

**Ichi: **I liked it! And the end of the chapter…what's gonna happen? Renji's gonna show up? I'm scared!

**Angelchan2012: **Well, we don't know tha fer sure, but something's gonna happen, between who and wha, we don't know!

**Grimm: **That sounded very confusing.

**Shiro: **Yup, but I liked my scene and Ichi's scene!

**Angelchan2012: **Ya only like it because of wha he said! Now say the phrase so my bunnies can read the next time I update!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter!

**Shiro: ***re-reads chapter* O.O omg! Ichi finally decided! *does happy dance* Yes!

**Angelchan2012: **I'm glad he's happy *smirks*


	6. Chapter 6

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, judging by the reviews my wonderful bunnies left fer the last chappy, ya'll really liked tha last chapter!

**Shiro: **I know I did!

**Ichi: **Me too!

**Grimm: **It's starting to get interesting! Update sooner!

**Angelchan2012: **I would if I didn't have school, so shut up and bear with me! Now, boys, please say the phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

* * *

The red head slammed his front door shut and walked over to his bright red Acura TSX that he had affectionately dubbed, Zabimaru. _If I were that lil' whore, where the fuck would I be? _He thought to himself, placing the key in the ignition and turning it, bringing the car to life. _I can't go to Rukia's place, she'll just kick me out and call the berry-bitch and warn 'em…so it looks like I gotta find 'em myself, _Renji sighed at the thought and pulled out of the driveway.

He drove around town for an hour, checking all of the places he thought the berry would be at, only to be disappointed in not finding said berry. He growled at his results, thinking, _once I find you, you're gonna stay with me whether ya want to or not, **after **you've learned your lesson…Ichigo…_

* * *

Shiro grabbed his cell phone and sent a message to a certain someone.

_Good morning Strawberry! ~Shiro_

When the albino felt his phone vibrate, he grabbed it and flipped it open, reading the text and cackled at what it said.

_Shirosaki? How did you get my number? And DON'T CALL ME THAT! ~Ichigo_

_Aww, even when ya txtin me, ya still call me by my whole name! I told ya, call me Shiro! And I got ya # when we went out last night ~Shiro_

_Oh, okay, fine Shiro. And good morning to you too ~Ichigo_

_Aww~ yer so sweet! ~Shiro_

_Shut up ~Ichigo_

_Lol ne, Ichi, why don't we go out fer breakfast today? Whaddaya say? ~Shiro_

_Hmm…idk ~Ichigo_

_Please? ~Shiro_

Instead of waiting for a responding text, the ivory male got up and got dressed, putting on a pair of pants and a shirt. He then grabbed his apartment keys and put both that and his phone in his pockets, then walked out his front door and three steps to the right, and proceeded to knock on the door.

* * *

To say Ichigo was surprised would be an understatement. _Who on earth could that be? Wait, don't tell me, _he thought, getting up and pulling on a pair of jeans, deciding against a shirt. He walked over to the front door and opened it, eyes going wide at who was there. "Sh-Shiro? W-what are you doing here?" the red head stuttered, staring at the ivory male wide eyed. Said male could only stare at the berry's naked chest thinking, _damn, that is one __**sexy **__Strawberry!_ He grinned at the thought and said, "Hey Ichi…ya know yer not wearin' a shirt, right?"

Ichigo deadpanned and said, "You're a pervert, ya know that?" The elder of the two smirked and said, "I know, but ya never answered my question!" The orange haired male blinked a minute before realization set in, "Oh, well, I don't know, cuz ya see, I don't really eat in the mornings anymore, so…" "Well, that's gonna change startin' now!" the ivory male exclaimed, grabbing the red head's wrist and dragging him out the door. "W-wait! Baka! I'm not wearing a shirt! …Or shoes, for that matter!" Ichigo said, trying to pull his hand out of the other's grasp.

The albino then stopped, causing the red head to run into his back. "Oh yeah, I forgot…my bad," Shiro laughed sheepishly, he then brought the berry back to the apartment and waited in Ichigo's living room while the red head got redressed. "Okay, now we can go," Ichi said, walking to the front door. He wore a skin tight black t-shirt, with torn blue jeans and black converse. The sight practically had Shiro drooling. "Shiro, you coming?" Ichigo called, waiting for the albino, who was currently standing in the hallway fantasizing about the berry. "Oh, I'm _coming_ all right," Shiro answered, laughing at the scoff he got in response.

The duo walked over to a little diner and sat a small booth. "So Ichi," the ivory male said, getting a weird sense of déjà vu. Ichigo giggled at that, causing the albino to look at him, curiosity on his face. The red head shook his head and said, "Nothing, it's just that…you said that same thing last night and…nevermind." Shiro pondered that for a moment before finally laughing softly himself, "Tha's right…look, Ichi…part of the reason I wanted ta bring ya here was not only ta eat, but also…also to let ya know tha-" "Shiro," Ichigo said, cutting the elder male off. Said albino could tell the red head had something important to say so he stayed quiet and let Ichi continue.

"Shiro," Ichigo said, "I've been thinking, a-about what you said last night…and how you like me and…" Shiro could see the berry was having a hard time trying to say something, so he moved over and sat next to the red head, placing an arm around his shoulder and said, "And…what? It's okay, ya can say wha ya wanna say Ichi, it don't matter what it is." The berry nodded, keeping his head down and said, "I'dliketobewithyou!" Shiro stared at the red head, wide eyed and said, "Wh-wha?"

Ichigo took in a calming breath, looked deep into Shiro's golden pools and said, "I'd like to be with you."

* * *

"There better be a **damn **good reason fer you callin' me at eight in the fuckin' mornin' Renji," said an irritated voice. "Yeah, yeah, look, I need your help lookin' fer the bitch. Do ya think you can do that Nnoitra?" the red head spat through the phone. "Yeah-wait…why'dya need my help? I thought ya had yer bitch in check?" the other male asked.

Renji sighed, running a hand through his flaming red hair and said, "No, the slut just up and left me a couple weeks ago and I've been lookin' fer his ass ever since… that's why I need your help to find him. Once I find him…I'mma make him regret leaving me and make him stay with me, whether he wants to or not."

The red head could practically feel the other smile as Nnoitra said, "I like the way ya think, Abarai. Sure, I'll help ya find yer slut. Where do ya wanna meet up at?"

* * *

"S-so, ya really wanna be with me?" Shiro asked, elated by the red head's earlier words. Ichigo looked up at him and smiled softly, a small blush gracing his features, "Yeah…I-I'd like that a lot actually." The albino could have died at the sound of those words, and for a while, Ichigo's faced dawned the look of worry, as he waved a hand in front of said albino's face, saying, "Shirosaki…? You okay?" "Uh, yeah…'m fine…" he mumbled, before snapping back to reality and locking gazes with the berry's chocolate brown orbs. He then said, "Ichi, do ya really mean it? Ya really and truly wanna go out wit me?"

Ichigo stared longingly back at the albino and said, "I really want to be with you Shiro. I want to be your boyfriend." Shiro smiled at the red head's words and said, "Tha's great Ichi, because I wanna be your boyfriend too."

The albino then leaned forward and sealed his lips over the berry's in a gentle kiss, completely unaware of a certain Kuchiki taking pictures of said kiss. _He looks so much happier now,_ Rukia thought, smiling for her friend's new found lover and thoughts of future voyeuristic activities she could plan; _now I have some yaoi material to write about!_

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so that's it for this chapter!

**Shiro: **Me likey wha's happening! *grins while holding berry*

**Ichi: **I do too…*blushes*

**Grimm: **I'm happy fer you two

**Rukia: **Me too! *snaps photo of couple*

**Angelchan & GrimmIchiShiro: **Rukia!

**Rukia: **Hi!

**Angelchan2012: **Hey girl! *hugs* it's good to have you here!

**Rukia: **It's good to be here! I'm glad you put me in your story!

**Angelchan2012: **Yeah, well, I didn't wanna make you the villain in the story, so I made you like the bad ass, yet voyeuristic sister-type person to Ichi in here!

**Rukia: **Cool, cool

**Angelchan2012: **So, I hope my bunnies liked what happened in this chapter! I know, ya'll probably loved me at some point, hate me in another, then loved me again, but…tha's how I roll lol!

**Rukia: **Yeah, Angel's pretty cool that way, so don't mess with her, otherwise she won't update till like a month later!

**Grimm: **It's true

**Shiro: **Yup!

**Angelchan2012: ***nods in agreement* now, can ya'll say the phrase so my bunnies can read the next chapter?

**Ichi: **You mean the next time you-

**Angelchan2012: **Yes, yes! I know! Just say the damn phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro & Rukia: **Please review and be on the look out for the next chapter!

**Angelchan2012: **And I'm sorry for snapping at you, Ichi…

**Ichi: **Yeah, that kinda scared me *sniff*

**Angelchan2012: ***holds Ichi* I'm sorry; shh… it's okay…shh... I didn't mean to snap at you, and I'm sorry, do you forgive me?

**Ichi: ***sniffs while nodding head* Y-yeah

**Angelchan2012: **I'm sorry

**Ichi: **It's okay *smiles*

**Angelchan2012: **Thanks Ichi! *smiles back*

**Ichi: ***hugs*

**Rukia: **Aww~! *snaps photo, then faces reviewers* so remember! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Angelchan2012: **Alright, ya'll loved the last chapter, and here it is…chapter 7!

**Grimm: **Still an overly dramatic teenager…

**Shiro: **She is not!

**Ichi: **Grimm's just jealous he's not as young as us!

**Grimm: **Ya wanna live ta be as old as me Berry?

**Ichi: ***gulps* yes please

**Grimm: **Good, now shut up

**Angelchan2012: **Grimm, stop threatening the boys!

***boys get into fight and Angel tries to break it up***

**Rukia: **Can we say the phrase now?

**Angelchan2012: ***steps away from fight*You might wanna do tha by yourself for this one Rukia, I'mma try to get these morons to break up the fight *goes back to try and break up fight*

**Rukia: ***sighs* Okay then, well…Please read and review! Angelchan doesn't own Bleach or its characters! If she did, then me and her would have made it a total yaoi based show!

**Angelchan2012: **True, true…oh! And I apologize for what Renji and Nnoitra call Ichi throughout the story, but hey-they are the bad guys!

* * *

Renji drove over to Hueco Mundo, knowing full well that Nnoitra would be there, heck he told him to be there. He walked in and sure enough, sitting at the back of the smoke filled bar in a booth was the man he was talking to earlier.

Nnoitra was a tall, lanky male that always wore a sick, maniacal grin that could man even the bravest of men cringe. The man had long black hair that was following past his shoulders and wore a white wife beater with torn blue jeans and black sneakers.

"So," the raven said, smirking, "ya got any leads on where ya hoe might be?" "Not yet," the red head sighed, sitting across from the other male, "I don't know where tha bitch has gone to, but I'mma find him, and when I do…he's gonna get it." The raven cackled at the other's remark and said, "Okay Abarai, I'll help ya out. Where do ya wanna start lookin'?"

Renji smiled, pulled out a copy of the berry's resume to Las Noches and said, "We'll start at his new job."

* * *

Shiro led the berry back to his apartment and said, "Ichi, ya don't know how happy I am to know tha ya wanna be **my** strawberry!" The red head blushed at the other's words and said, "I'm glad that you're happy, and **don't** call me strawberry!" The albino snickered and unlocked the front door, letting the younger enter first, him following behind, allowing him a view of the berry's tantalizing ass. Just then, the albino's phone went off, the ring tone "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy," going off, causing the berry to look at him curiously. He merely winked at the red head and answered his phone, saying, "Hey Grimm, wha's up?"

"You never changed the ringtone did you?" was the reply that came back. Shiro laughed and said, "Nope! Now not ta be mean or anythin', but wha did ya call me fer?" "Well I needed to know if you were gonna come into work on Monday, asshole!" the other shouted, loud enough for the red head to hear. _Damn, Grimmjow can be loud when he wants,_ Ichigo thought, mentally cringing, and decided to sit on the couch in the living room so Shiro can talk on the phone in private.

The albino saw the berry leave into the other room and spoke into the phone, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming to work on Monday, quit yer bitchin'! Oh, guess wha!" He heard the sigh on the other end as Grimmjow said, "What?" "Ichi and I got together!" Shiro heard the clatter of something on the other line, and assumed the blunette dropped the phone. After some time, Grimm picked up the phone and said, "HOLY SHIT! Are you serious! When did this happen?" "Today! We went out fer breakfast, and then he asked the question and then…bam! We just got together! It's badass!" the albino exclaimed happily.

"Congrats Shiro," the blunette said with honest sincerity in his voice, "I hope it goes well with you two. Oh, there was another reason why I called you…" his voice becoming serious. "Why?" the ivory male asked, gripping the phone and walking into the kitchen. "It's about what Rukia told me," Grimm said, "apparently… Renji's still looking for Ichigo." Shiro paled at the news, thinking, _the bastard's still looking for Ichi?_ "Shiro," the blunette said, "Rukia wants you to protect Ichi. She trusts you with one of her closest friend's heart…Ichi's practically her brother, and she doesn't wanna see him get hurt again."

"I'll do whatever I can ta protect 'em Grimm, you know that." Shiro promised, _I love him too much to let him get hurt._ "Good," the blunette sighed only to laugh and say, "but I'm also gonna help you, cuz I know yer probably just gonna try and _love~_ on him all the time." "Sure thing Grimm, but I know I'm strong enough ta protect someone," the albino laughed, agreeing with his friend's offer of assistance. "I know ya are Shiro, but you can never be too careful," Grimmjow said softly. "Okay, okay. I'll see ya at work on Monday then, bye Grimm," Shiro sighed, hanging up the phone and walking into the living room.

Ichigo could tell something was bothering the ivory skinned male as soon as he saw him. "Shiro…you okay?" he asked softly, face etched in concern. "Hmm…? Oh, 'm fine Ichi, just some drama Grimm's talkin' ta me about." Shiro replied, sitting next to the berry on the couch and wrapping an arm around the berry's shoulders. "Oh," the red head said numbly, thinking, _I wonder if the drama was about me…_ Shiro saw how the red head reacted and said, "Ichi…don't worry, I'm here now and ya don't hafta worry about anythin'." The berry looked deeply into the other's eyes and smiled at him, placing his lips lightly over the others. "Thanks Shiro," he said softly, entwining his fingers with pale ones.

* * *

The next day was Monday, the beginning of the week and the first day of the search for Renji's whore, or-at least-that's what Nnoitra thought. _More work fer me, _the raven thought bitterly, _I should start chargin' these assholes when they can't keep their bitches in line!_ The tall, lanky male got up from his bed and got dressed, putting on a pair of blue jeans and black wife beater. He grabbed his house and car keys and phone, put on his shoes, locked the front door and walked over to his black Mustang GT Coupe, and got in.

_Okay, _he thought, _I'm pretty sure I remember somethin' 'bout seein' the bitch at the place a couple weeks ago…Oh yeah! The slut __**did**__ apply at Las Noches! Heck, he even got the job, and I remember telling Shiro about 'em too…oh, yeah…Shiro's gonna hafta forget about the red head too…oh well…_

When Nnoitra got to the job he heard shouts and laughter coming from the employee lounge, meaning that Grimmjow was here, along with Shiro and…_the slut's here too, what luck_, Nnoi thought, smirking, _better make a quick call…_he quietly walked over to the men's room and pulled out his cell, dialing the number to a certain red head. "Oi, Renji," Nnoi said, smiling like a mad man.

"What is it Nnoitra? I thought I told ya ta call me only if ya found tha bitch!" the red head growled over the phone. "Why the fuck d'ya think I'm calling ya then, dumbass?" the raven retorted, "…I found 'em…and it looks like he got 'emself a lil' friend."

* * *

"Ichigo! Shiro!" Grimmjow shouted, smirking at the two as they walked through the front door of the building. "Hey Grimmjow," the couple said simultaneously, Ichigo blushing right after causing Shiro and Grimm to smirk at the reaction. "Aww isn't that cute, the two got together after all," the blunette cooed, only to laugh at the berry's blush deepening. "Sh-shut up!" Ichigo shouted, punching the blunette in the shoulder, "Ooh, I'd be careful 'round 'em Grimm… my berry's dangerous," Shiro cackled, only to laugh hard at the glare he received from his boyfriend. To say the couple had a good day at work would be an understatement. Little did they know that a certain raven had informed our Strawberry's ex about his whereabouts.

After work, Ichigo and Shiro decided to go to the berry's apartment and relax. They ended up with the albino sitting up, remote in one hand, while the other was busy going through Ichi's hair, said male lying with his head in the ivory male's lap.

"Hey Ichi…can I ask ya somethin'?" Shiro asked, running his fingers through orange locks. "Technically you already did, but sure, go ahead," the berry replied, sitting up and nodding. "Did…did **he** ever threaten you Ichi, like ta stalk ya or somethin'?" the albino asked, holding the red head even closer to his chest and thinking back to what Grimmjow said, _"…even threatened to kill the carrot top if he tried to leave."_ Ichigo stiffened at the question, buried his head in the albino's shoulder and nodded, the berry then said, "Yeah…h-he threatened to k-kill me if I ever left him and…Shiro, I'm scared that he might try to find me…"

"It's okay Ichi, he won't find ya," the albino said, rubbing circles into the younger's back, trying to comfort him. Shiro then pushed Ichigo away from him and locked gazes with the red head, saying, "I won't let tha asshole do anythin' to ya, got it? I'mma protect ya, no matter wha happens…I love ya Ichi." Tears started flowing from the berry's eyes at the paler man's words and the red head said, "Thank you Shiro, I love you too!" The albino pulled the berry into his embrace and the two remained that way, falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so I hope ya'll like this chapter!

**GrimmShiro: ***growls*If you make anything bad happen to Ichi…

**Angelchan2012: ***gulps* Uh…I won't! Nothing bad will happen to Ichi…nothing **that** bad anyway *smiles evilly*

**Shiro: **What was that? *glares*

**Angelchan2012: **Nothing, nothing! *waves hand dismissively*

**Ichi: **I'm scared!

**Shiro: **It's okay Ichi, don't be scared *holds Ichi* Shh…it's okay, the story's almost over anyway

**Angelchan2012:** Aww, that's true…*pouts* oh well, all great things must come to an end, I'm guessing this story's got like another three or four chapters to go before 'the end', then I'mma have a poll up on my bio so I can have my bunnies decide what story they want me to continue next! So, boys, say the phrase please!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter of this story!


	8. Chapter 8

**Angelchan2012: **Alrighty then, here's chapter 8! This story's almost done! T.T

**Grimm: **Don't be sad, besides, ya still got a shit load of other stories ya still need to work on!

**Angelchan2012: **Oh yeah…*laughs nervously while scratches back of head* I kinda forgot about those…

**Shiro: **O.o … ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?

**Ichi: **I hope you're joking!

**Angelchan2012: **Of course I'm kidding! I'm kidding! My bunnies have been really getting into this story, so I'm updating this one quicker! Plus I've just been so busy with school and this story I haven't had time to update the other ones!

**Grimm: **You better once you're done with this one

**Angelchan2012: **I will, I will, don't worry. Just say the phrase so we can get on with this story!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

* * *

Renji was grinning like a mad man with the information he was given the previous day. _I knew tha lil' bitch would've gotten the job as soon as he applied fer it, _he thought, _now I just gotta get him when he's not expectin' me…no-I'm gonna need Nnoi's help again. _The red head pulled out his phone and called the raven. "Wha now red?" Nnoi growled, obviously pissed about having to help more than once. "Calm down Nnoi…look, I need yer help again," Renji sighed, running one hand through his hair while the other remained on the steering wheel. The raven sighed before saying, "Fine…whaddaya want me ta do this time?" "I need ya to…"

* * *

The week went by pretty fast for the couple, and by the time they knew it, Friday was already here! "Hey Ichi…" Nnoitra said, smiling sweetly, "why don't you and me go out fer a drink tonight, whaddaya say?" "Hmm…as tempting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass, thanks anyway Nnoi," Ichi said, smiling softly, thinking, _he's been trying to get me to go out and do something this weekend all week…he's either __**really **__friendly or a __**huge **__creep…_ "Well, Grimm, Nell and everyone else from the office is gonna be going to Hueco Mundo, tha's why I've been askin'. They all wanna celebrate ya getting' the job here," the raven lied casually, "it was supposed to be a surprise party sorta thing, but since yer being stubborn…well, ya can see why I had ta go and ruin it." "Oh," the red head said, wide eyed, "I didn't know, I'm sorry! Sure, I'll go," The taller male could feel himself grinning maniacally on the inside, and grabbed the other's wrist, leading him to his car.

"…Wait where's that place at? I've heard of it before, but never actually been there." Ichigo said, getting nervous. "Oh, don't worry, it's pretty close by here, me and the guys go there almost all the time." Nnoitra assured him, smirking. The way the raven smirked caused a small shudder to run through the red head's body, a small voice inside his mind saying, _you shouldn't go with him! Don't trust him!_

The two got into the elder male's car and drove off towards Hueco Mundo, completely unaware of a certain blunette following them in his car. _Nnoitra's been actin' funny all week…I know nothin's been planned fer the berry…better let Shiro and Rukia know, _he thought, grabbing his cell phone and sending a text to them.

_Shiro, ya better get yer ass to Hueco Mundo now! Idk y, but Nnoi's taken Ichi ~Grimm_

_I'll be there in 5 min ~Shiro_

_Rukia, ya better get to Hueco Mundo now! Idk y, but Nnoi's taken Ichi ~Grimm_

_It'll take some time, but I should get there in 20 min ~Chappy Bunny_

After nodding his head in affirmative, he kept his eyes on Nnoitra's mustang and followed it to the large; two story building that was Hueco Mundo. To the untrained eye, one could mistake it for an ordinary office building, but, to a professional party go-er, you could obviously tell it was a bar. From the way it had tinted windows, to its stench of alcohol and-you had to be a major idiot to **not** notice this-the bouncers at the front entrance, this club was very popular.

* * *

_Where are ya Ichi? _Shiro thought worriedly, brows furrowed. He was already inside the club, sitting at one of the booths, incognito, when he saw two people walk in, only to be disappointed when it was some emo looking man with green tear streaks running down his face and a strawberry blonde girl on his arm. _C'mon…Ichi…_the albino glanced around the club to see if Grimmjow or Rukia had come in, but had not seen hide nor hair of them. He did, however, see a peculiar looking man with bright red hair tied up in a ponytail, giving his head the shape of a pineapple. He laughed at the thought, _hehehe…fruit…what idiot does his hair like tha? …moron… but why does his appearance seem familiar ta me?_

* * *

Renji nearly jumped when he saw someone walk in that looked exactly like his Ichi, except, he was deathly white. _Man, that's just a nasty skin color, _the red head thought; _he must have bleached his hair and skin to do that…what an idiot… _Just then the doors opened, revealing a tall, lanky man, with a sick smile strewn across his face and an innocent little Ichigo by his side. _There he is, _Renji thought, smiling sadistically, _my lil love…I finally found ya…_

The red head moved towards the bar, and ordered two drinks, telling the bar tender to send it to a certain Strawberry and his friend, but to keep the sender anonymous. Renji then locked gazes with Nnoitra and nodded, a silent message sent between them. _This is gonna be too easy_, the red head thought, smirking all the while.

* * *

"Nnoitra, I don't understand, we've been here for a while now and I don't see anyone-" Ichigo said. "Don't worry, Ichi, they'll be here, ya just gotta be patient, tha's all." the raven assured, waving his hand dismissively. The berry sighed and glanced around the club, thinking, _I could've sworn I saw someone with red hair, but…maybe I'm overreacting…oh well; maybe a drink might help me calm down. _"Hey Ichi," Nnoi called, snapping the red head from his thoughts, "I've ordered us some drinks, hope ya enjoy it," _cuz it may just be the last one ya have_, he thought, smirking internally. Ichigo looked at the drinks curiously before saying, "What is it?" The raven just looked at him dumbfounded, finally saying, "It's a Kill Devil, a really good drink in my opinion." "Oh," the berry said lamely before taking a small sip, letting the flavors and spices of the drink settle on his lips, "Wow, this is pretty good!" he agreed, taking another drink.

After some time, and six or seven drinks, the red head had a pink tint on his face and one could tell he was drunk. Nnoi was having a pretty good time and hell, some of the people from the office **did** show up, but not for Ichi, they came of their own free will. Soon afterwards, Ichigo had gone off to dance, leaving Nnoi with him and the berry's drink. He smirked and pulled out two small white pills, dumping them quickly into the berry's drink, watching them dissolve with haste.

No sooner did the berry leave did he come back, albeit a bit wobbly, saying, "Hey, N-Noi…didya take care o'my d-drank?" The raven couldn't help but chuckle at the way the red head acted when drunk and said, "Yeah, I took care of it alright…listen Ichi, I gotta get goin soon, d'ya think ya can catch a cab er somethin ta get home?" The red head was busy chugging the rest of his drink, finished and said, "Wha? Oh, gettin' home? Ya, ya, I'll cath the bus er somethin'…thanks fer bringing me out 'ere Nnoitra, it was fun!" Nnoitra felt his heart clench at the way the berry said those last words with an innocent smile, but he ignored the feeling and left, thinking, _should I really have done that? _

_

* * *

_

Ichigo was ready to go home, but unfortunately, he didn't have a car. At least he did have Grimmjow, Shiro and Rukia keeping an eye on him, even if he didn't know it. The red head stumbled out of the club and hailed a cab. When Ichigo got in the cab, he held his head with one hand and said, "Uhg…how many drinks did I have?" "Seven, but don't worry, it usually takes ten or more to get you wasted," a familiar voice said, causing tea colored eyes to widen. "No, Ichi, the last drink you had, contained rohypnol." The driver said, turning around, to reveal flaming red hair, the only person the berry knew to have that hair would be-

"That's right Ichi, it's me…Renji. It's so good to see you again, _baby_." Ichigo stared, wide eyed at the other, his heart pounding in his chest, saying, "H-how? W-why did y-you-" "You never did seem to realize that when we got together, that meant that you could **never **leave me…**you are mine**." Renji growled, only to smile as Ichigo suddenly felt his eyes grow heavier and become lidded, so he said, "Oh, are you feeling tired? Good." He then stepped on the gas pedal and peeled out of the parking lot of the club, heading in the direction of his-no, _their_ home.

_What's happening to me? _Ichigo thought, _why do I feel so sleepy? My body feels so weak…so…tired…_he barely felt his body fall on its side in the back of the car, his final thought before drifting off into unconsciousness being, _…Shiro, help…me…_

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, don't hate me! I know what I did to Ichi was mean, but ya'll find out what happens to him in the next chapter and if ya wanna know how ta make the drink mentioned, here's the recipe:

• 2 oz Rhum Agricole Blanc  
• 1/2 oz Green Chartreuse  
• 1/4 oz Demerara Syrup (2-1 sugar to water)  
• 3 dashes Angostura Bitters

**Ichi: **Angel, I have a question for you

**GrimmShiro: **Ya, us too!

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, well ask then.

**GrimmIchiShiro: **HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE THIS DRINK?

**Angelchan2012: ***rolls eyes* I got the recipe online, idiots! I don't know how to make any alcoholic drinks and I didn't want them to just drink beer! Duh!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Ohhh…

**Angelchan2012: ***sighs* Idiots…

**GrimmIchiShiro: **We are not!

**Angelchan2012: **Whatever just say the phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter of this story!


	9. Chapter 9

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, well, judging by the reviews left by my bunnies, ya'll really wanna know wha's gonna happen to Ichi! Muahahaha, maybe something terrible might happen *evil smile*

**Shiro: ***growls* If ya hurt Ichi, I swear I'll kill ya!

**Grimm: **That goes fer me too!

**Angelchan2012: **O.O *gulps*

**Ichi: **But if you kill her, then we'll never find out how the story ends!

**GrimmShiro: ***pauses in thought* finish the story, and then…if we like it, we won't kill you

**Angelchan2012: **O.o I'm scared!

**Ichi: ***holds Angel* It's okay, shh….

**Angelchan2012: ***sniff* J-just say the phrase, please!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

* * *

Shiro saw **who **was driving the cab and to say he was pissed would be an understatement. He jumped into his car, calling Grimmjow. "Shiro? What happened? I can't find Ichi anymore, I looked everywhere and-" the blunette started, "It's cuz the bastard Abarai took 'em." Shiro cut off quickly, adding, "Grimm, I need ya to hurry and get Rukia and get to the asshole's place ta help me save Ichi!" "Got it Shiro," the blunette said, ending the call to look for Rukia. Shiro then stepped on the gas pedal and sped off, following the cab.

* * *

"Damn," the red head, muttered, glancing back towards the rearview mirror, _I had a feeling that white skinned __**freak**__ was following me…is he…? Is he this slut's new boyfriend?_ Renji then glanced back to the berry in the back seat, currently unconscious. "Lil' bitch," the driver growled, "thinks he can just up and leave me…then find someone **else**? Looks like I'mma hafta lose this guy first."

The red head quickly cut across an intersection, earning many angered honks and birds from drivers, causing the albino to stop. _Damn, _Shiro thought, _bastard ran a red light…__okay, turn__ left at the next street though, then try to catch up to him…just hold on, Ichi!_

Renji quickly turned left, followed by a right, and ended up on his street, Senbonzakura Drive, inside part of the gated community Gotei 13. It wasn't the most pleasant gated community-in fact it got very low marks due to the people living there, but Renji didn't care, at least it was a place to live. He exited his car, opened the back door and pulled out the unconscious berry, carrying him into the house bridal style.

"Welcome home…Ichigo," the red head smirked, opening the front door, placing the berry on the couch and locking the door behind them. He then picked up the berry and carried him to the bed room, throwing Ichigo gracelessly on the bed. The elder male then walked over to his closet, and pulled out some rope from the bag hidden within the small closet. He then walked over to the berry lying on his bed and tied Ichigo's wrists and ankles to the bed posts.

"You **will** be mine, Ichigo…**forever**,"

* * *

"Rukia," Grimm said, one hand over the phone, the other on the steering wheel "did you see which way he went?" "Shiro said the bastard was stupid enough to actually head home, so that's the first place we're checking," the raven said, leading the blunette in her car, "He lives in the gated community of the Gotei 13, on Senbozakura Drive…just follow me, I'll show you."

Shiro was pretty close to the red head's house; he almost got lost, but quickly picked up on the trail. _Bastard, _the albino thought, _trying to lose me…Ichi's __**mine**__! Just hold on…_ "Ichigo…" the ivory male murmured, hoping that nothing happened to his love. The albino then pulled up to the red head's house-he sure it was Renji's place due to the stupid looking car parked outside. He then ran up to the front door and was about to burst in, until he realized it was locked. "Shit," the albino muttered, "How the fuck am I supposed ta get in now?" He glanced around the house and saw an open window in the kitchen, smirking he thought, _just hang on Ichi, I'm coming for ya!_

* * *

"Ugh…" the berry groaned, slowly opening his eyes, only to close them again due to the light. When he tried to rub his eyes, he realized that he couldn't move his arms, or his legs. "Wh-wha?" he stuttered, looking around the room, only to have his vision land on flaming red hair. His eyes widened to the size of saucers, his thoughts racing through his mind, _what the hell am I doing here! Renji kidnapped me? Why?_ "Oh, good…you're awake," Renji chuckled sadistically, turning to face the berry. "R-Renji," Ichigo gasped, "wh-what am I d-doing here? Wh-why have you kidnapped me?" "Shut up!" the elder red head yelled, slapping the berry across the face, leaving a red mark on Ichigo's face, growling, "You never understood that when you got with me, you **stay **with me…**whether you want to or** **not**."

The berry stared, wide eyed at the red head, his body quivering with fear. Renji smirked at this and stalked towards the bed, Ichigo shifting and failing to move around. "W-what are you gonna d-do? J-just leave me alone Renji!" the berry shouted, hating how his voice cracked and how the red head got closer with each word spoken. "No," Renji said simply, "I'm not leaving you Strawberry," calling the berry by his pet name, "and you're not leaving me, ever again."

With that said, Renji straddled the berry's hips and pulled out the blade from his behind his back.

* * *

"Shiro!" Grimmjow called, running up towards the front of the house, Rukia following close behind. "Grimm! I'm over here!" the albino called, the blunette and raven following the ivory male's voice. "Grimm, help me out here, will ya?" Shiro asked, making a sign for the taller male to lock his fingers together so the albino could jump in through the kitchen window. Once Grimmjow did, Shiro placed his foot on top of the blunette's hands and jumped up, grabbing for the window, and used his upper body strength to pull himself up and inside the house. "I'm in!" he called, _now ta let them in and find Ichi!_

Shiro dashed to the front door and opened it, letting his two companions in and started searching the house for his beloved. Everyone froze when they heard the bloodcurdling scream emanating from the bedroom, the same thought racing through their minds, _Ichigo! _Grimmjow and Rukia could feel the anger radiating off of Shiro in waves.

Just then, the albino took off towards the bedroom, determined to save his love from the monster that was Renji Abarai.

* * *

Ichigo screamed in agony as the blade dug deeply into his flesh and marred his skin with cuts and scars. "That's it," the red haired demon laughed, "scream, scream in pain…I love it when you do," he then carved another letter into the berry's skin, completing the word 'SLUT' across the boy's chest, blood flowing from each wound and purple colored bruises forming on tan skin. "Aww, look at what you made me do Ichigo," Renji scolded mockingly, smiling the whole time and tossing the blade to the floor, "I guess I better _punish_ my little slut."

***Warning! Rape Scene! Please Skip if You Do Not Wish To Read!***

The berry eyes widened-or as much as they could, due to swelling-and he said in a hoarse voice, "N-no…p-please…stop this…Renji…" the elder male just smiled and said, "Nope, bitches need to be taught a lesson when they disobey their masters." With that said, Renji removed his bandana, stuffed it into Ichigo's mouth, and removed his (Renji's) own and remaining clothes. Renji then grabbed the berry's hips and lifted them slightly, allowing him a perfect view of Ichi's entrance. The red headed demon then snapped his hips forward, taking the berry dry, and drawing a stifled scream from said berry. "Still so tight…" Renji groaned, thrusting his hips in and out of the berry, completely ignorant of Ichigo's pain and tears falling from his face. Soon enough the pain was too much, his mind gradually slipped into unconsciousness, his final thoughts being, _Shiro…I love you, and I'm so sorry I never got to tell you that…forgive me…my love…_

***Rape Scene Over!***

* * *

Shirosaki ran to the bedroom after hearing his lover scream, _hold on Ichi! _Once he and Rukia and Grimmjow got to the room, the trio broke the door open. "Ichigo!" Shiro shouted, only to gasp in shock at the sight before him: his boyfriend was practically mutilated, and was being raped. Two more gasps could be heard behind the albino, signifying that Grimm and Rukia saw the scene as well. They could practically see the killer instinct on Shiro's form, a dark aura radiating off his body in a menacing manor. Rukia quickly called for help on her cell phone while Shiro and Grimmjow stepped in.

Shiro ran into the room and tore Renji out and off of his berry, Ichigo groaning-whether in pain or finally being freed was unsure-then, he then took the red headed demon and punched his face, saying, "You sick **fuck**…don't ya **ever** think of touching my Ichi again or else yer fucking **dead**! Ya hear me? **Dead!**" Renji quickly snapped from his pain-filled daze and tried to punch the albino, only to have his hand blocked, another pale one connecting with his face.

Grimmjow quickly carried the now barely breathing berry downstairs, saying, "Rukia-" "I know Grimm, the ambulance is on the way-as well as the cops, I just hope Shiro doesn't kill that bastard," the raven haired girl replied, watching as the blunette placed Ichigo on the sofa. "Ichigo…" she said, placing her hand gingerly on his chest, only to gasp, "He's barely breathing…Grimm, we have to stop the bleeding, otherwise…" They quickly set to work, grabbing towels from the bathroom, wetting them and bringing them to the berry, wiping and cleaning off the blood, and also pressing the dry towels to stop the bleeding. "Please hold on, Ichigo" Grimm muttered, pressing a towel to the berry's chest.

* * *

Shiro continued to savagely beat the red head, threatening him within every inch of his life. "Ya worthless piece o trash!" the albino spat, "Don't ya ever hurt my Ichi again! Ya hear me!" By now, Renji was on the floor, crumpled in pain, bruises and cuts covered his face, and I'm sure the rest of his body, for he was still naked. Shiro also had some cuts and bruises, small wounds, but all for the sake of protecting someone he cared for. Then a thought ran through his mind, _Ichigo…I should be helping Ichigo! _His eyes widened, "Ichi!" he quickly ran down the stairs, only to be greeted by a disturbing sight:

His lover was being carried out on a stretcher by the EMTs. The police walked past him briskly, completely ignoring him. He looked over to his friends and said, "Wha happened?" Rukia, wearing a grim face, looked at him and said, "Ichi was barely breathing, and he lost a lot of blood…We told the police what happened…Shiro, I'm so worried about him!" Grimmjow didn't even face them, but the albino could tell the blunette was shaken by the events that occurred here tonight. He looked to his friends and said, "I'm goin' to tha hospital…and waitin' fer Ichi." They looked at him and said, "Us too, we'll both go…for Ichigo."

* * *

**Angelchan2010: **Okay, so that's the end of this chapter!

**Shiro: **I thought I told ya NOT ta hurt Ichi! *glares*

**Grimm: ***growls* Yer in trouble

**Angelchan2012: ***gulps* Uh…*nervous laugh* you guys wouldn't hurt me…right? Right? Oh crap *runs off*

**GrimmShiro: ***chases after her*

**Ichi: **I hope those boys know it's just a story…oh well, better stop them before they kill her! Anyway, please review! And look out for the next chapter! Ja ne! *runs off to help Angel*


	10. Chapter 10

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, here's chapter 10! Enjoy!

**Shiro: **Please read and review!

**Grimm: **Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Ichi: **Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Angelchan2012: **And this story is not over yet!

* * *

Shiro rushed to the hospital, his thoughts completely focused on his love. _Ichigo, please be alright…please…_ Rukia and Grimmjow followed behind the ivory male's car in their respective vehicles, their thoughts the same as well. When the trio arrived at the hospital, it was eerily quiet. Shiro walked up to the nurse's desk and asked for Kurosaki, only to be told that he was still in the ER, the albino's heart stalled, and sweat covered his face. Rukia placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, squeezing gently and said, "It'll be alright, Shiro…he'll pull through, I know it." Shiro couldn't help but give a small-albeit strained-smile at her words, _no wonder Ichi's always thought of her as a sister…she does and says so much that makes ya wanna believe her…I just hope she's right…_

Grimmjow looked towards the emergency room and saw through the tiny windows how busy the doctors were working to help the poor berry. The blunette looked back towards his pale friend and said, "He **will** pull through Shiro…he loves ya enough, and he's pretty damn stubborn, so I know for a fact that he will make it." Shiro's head snapped up, and he looked towards his taller friend in awe, eyes wide and said, "Tha sounded so unlike ya…why?" Grimmjow cursed under his breath and said, "Well, we all care about the berry, and I know you care **a lot **about him…and since I know the guy a lil' more, I figured saying something might help ya." The albino pondered this for a moment before smiling softly, looking back towards the blue haired male, he said, "Thanks, Grimm."

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Ichigo had been admitted into the hospital, and they were still here! "When are they gonna let 'em out?" the ivory male exclaimed, getting irritated. "Calm down, Shiro, I'm sure they have a very good reason for keeping Ichi here-" Rukia began. "No, something's wrong," Grimmjow said, clenching his fists, "Ichi woulda been outta here by now…something's wrong." "Grimm's right," the albino agreed, "I'mma go talk to the doctors to see what's up with my boyfriend."

Shiro walked over to the door and was about to open it, until it opened on its own, revealing a blonde haired male wearing a melancholic face. The albino glared at him and said, "What's wrong wit Ichi? Why isn't he out yet!" "So I take it you are Kurosaki-kun's friends?" the doctor asked in a peaceful tone. The trio nodded, awaiting the news. Shiro could tell the doctor was serious by the look on the guy's face. "Oh, my apologies, I am Kisuke Urahara, ER doctor here, and currently working Kurosaki-san's case. Anyway, I'm sure you all wish to know of the boy's current state, yes?" the blonde said, locking gazes with them, specifically Shirosaki. Once again, the trio nodded, wondering why the man was taking so long.

Urahara simply said, "Follow me, I will take you to Kurosaki's room." The four walked to Ichigo's room in silence, the tension gradually building, especially for Shiro. _I've got a really bad feeling 'bout this_, he thought, biting his lower lip, only to jump slightly at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his right to see Grimmjow, the blunette smiled comfortingly at the albino, as if to say, 'It'll be okay, trust me.' Shiro hesitantly returned the smile, before coming to a stop in front of room 15, thinking, _Ichigo's room...Ichi…_ When they stepped inside, they were horrified at what they saw:

Ichigo was on life-support, a breathing tube connected to his nose, and two IVs for him-one on each wrist-as well as a heart monitor. Rukia gasped in shock, and the hand that was on Shiro's shoulder clenched, while the albino could only stare in utter horror. Urahara saw their reactions and sighed before saying, "I won't sugar coat it for you, he's in a coma. As for how long, we don't know…but this is the best we can do for him…I'm sorry. But I will allow one person to stay with him, although it must be-" "I'll stay." Shiro interrupted, determined not to let anything stop him, _I won't leave Ichi alone. I'll be damned if I can't help him._

"Well, the person that stays with him has to be a family member or spouse, and since you're not family…" the doctor said, eying the ivory male suspiciously. "I'm not family, but I am his boyfriend," the albino confirmed, _I love Ichi, and I won't leave him alone…never…I love him too much to do that._ The blonde haired doctor smiled at this and said, "Okay, and you two can visit when you like, but must leave when visiting hours are over I'm afraid." Rukia and Grimmjow nodded, keeping their eyes on Shiro and Ichigo. Once the doctor left Grimmjow finally spoke up, "I'm glad ya decided to stay, I would've hit you if you didn't say anything sooner." The albino chuckled at this and said, "Thanks Grimm…I just hope Ichi gets better soon." Rukia walked up to the albino and embraced him, saying, "He will Shiro…he will…"

* * *

Darkness.

Ichigo was surrounded in a dark abyss. _Shiro…where are you? Why can't I see you? Help me…my love…_ The red head felt his mind fall back into a dreamless slumber, only to hear a faint voice call out,

"Ichigo!"

_Sh-Shiro? Is that you?_ Ichigo thought, his voice failing him, almost as if some other life form was taking it from him on purpose-not wanting him to be able to communicate with his love.

"Ichigo, please…come back to me," a sorrowful voice-Shiro's voice said.

_Shiro, I'm right here! I'm not leaving you, I'm right here! _The berry thought, pounding on the glass that was separating him from his physical body. It was as if he was an outsider looking in, he could see everything that was happening to the world around his body, but he couldn't open his eyes. _Oh my god…I'm-I'm in a coma…is this what doctors call an out of body experience? …Shiro…_ Ichigo-or rather, his spirit, could see the albino, who was currently sitting by the berry's bedside, petting red locks. "Please wake up soon Ichi…Rukia needs ya, Grimmjow needs ya…**I need ya**," he whispered, kissing the unconscious berry's lips, tears rolling down his cheeks, as he smiled softly and said, "I've been staying 'ere fer a while now Ichi…ever since ya been admitted inta dis hospital…" his smile disappeared as he said, "about four and a half months ago…"

_I've been asleep…for __**four and a half months**__? _Ichigo thought, shocked, _Shiro…I'm so sorry…I wish I could be awake to comfort you, and tell you all the things I've been meaning to tell you for so long…I'm so sorry…my love…_ at this point, the berry's spirit fell to the floor and he sat, with his knees tucked under his chin and cried. _Shiro, I'm sorry! I love you so much and I'm sorry! I've done nothing but brought you pain and made you worry about me and I'm sorry! I did that to my own mother and for that she's…she's…_

'_I'm right here, Ichigo.' A soft voice called. _Ichigo looked up, his chocolate colored eyes meeting the same matching colored. He gasped, and thought, _M-mom? _The ghostly apparition was that of a woman with warm, tea colored eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and a caring smile. She nodded and said, _'Yes, my son, it's me.' B-but how…? I mean…I thought, you… _Ichigo couldn't comprehend what was in front of him and his mother laughed, the same warm laugh that always made him smile, even now he held the tiniest of smiles on his lips.

_It __**is**__ you…mom…_ _'Yes, now I need you to follow me Ichigo,'_ Masaki said, holding a pale hand out for her son to take. The teen hesitated a moment before finally taking the hand and followed his mother. She led him closer to the albino on the bedside and said, _'You really care for him…don't you?' Of course I do! _Ichigo said, _if I didn't then I would never have gotten with him, then I would still be with Renji, then I would be- _at this point he froze. Masaki's eyes darkened in anger and rage, _'I saw everything, Ichi…and I didn't like what I saw…that other man-Renji you said-was hurting you. That I did not like, not one bit. But when I saw you leave him, I was so proud! Ichi…if you had stayed with that man…we would have met a lot sooner than you think."_

Ichigo processed this for a moment before the final bits sank in…_ wait, you said we would have met sooner, do you mean that I'm dead now? That I won't ever be able to see Shirosaki? And never tell him what I really wanted to?_ He thought, getting fearful. Masaki smiled softly at her son's words and replied, _'No, you're not dead, I simply came back to visit you and tell you that I'm here to protect you Ichigo. You are my son, one of my three pride and joys, just like Yuzu and Karin. I love you all and I came here to help you.' _Ichigo smiled at his mother's words and embraced her, before furrowing his brows in confusion, _how will you be able to help me? _She laughed and said, _'I'm going to wake you up!' _He stared at her, dumbstruck, _um…mom; I've been out for a while now, in case you didn't notice…_ She simply flicked his forehead with two of her fingers, causing him to flinch, as she snapped, _'I know that! I'm going to wake you up the same way I used to back when you were little! Besides, this Shiro-kun is going to try and wake you up again, and that's when the magic will happen.'_

Ichigo couldn't help but feel excited as she said this, and suddenly, he felt sleepy, his eyes growing heavy. _Wait, mom! _She turned to him before walking towards a dazzling golden light, he couldn't help but feel proud that his mother would be an angel, as he said; _will I ever see you again? _She flashed him a brilliant smile and said, _'Of course you will Ichigo, but live your life to the fullest first…then we'll talk.' _He felt a soft smile creep on his lips as his eyes finally shut closed.

* * *

Shiro looked over to his red haired love, the heart monitor beeping quietly. "Ichi," he murmured, running an ivory hand through orange locks, "please wake up soon." He silently stood and walked over to the window, looking out and watching as the townspeople hurried through the streets, buying gifts for each other and their family for the Christmas holiday. He sighed softly and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box, containing the berry's gift inside. _Ichigo…_Shiro thought, a single tear making its way out of clenched shut eyes, and flowing down his pale cheek, _please, __**please**__ wake up soon…_ he sat on the small sofa, and ran a quivering hand through his now dull white locks, deprived of sleep for being worried and not wanting to miss his love wake up, Shiro slowly felt his eyes grow weary. _Maybe shutting my eyes fer a few minutes wouldn't hurt…_ he closed his eyes and soon enough was out like a light.

Ichigo could feel himself being drawn to something. A warmth. _What is this feeling? It feels familiar but…I just can't place it…_ He finally opened his eyes only to close them again, to let them adjust to the light of the room. When they did adjust he looked around, his view finally locking on the albino sitting on the sofa across from the bed. _Oh my god…_Ichigo thought, eyes wide with worry, _Shiro looks terrible…it's all because of me, isn't it? _The albino, who was asleep, had tear stained cheeks and dark rings under his eyes, giving him an older appearance. He also wore a dark black shirt and blue jeans, and on the side of the sofa on the floor, the berry could see a duffle bag. _So he brought clothes…and has been staying here…? The __**whole time**__? _The berry thought, his heart fluttering at the gesture. _He does care, _Ichi thought, a small smile gracing his lips, before he whispered in a hoarse voice, "Shiro…"

The albino's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name being said. Gold then locked gazes with tea, "I-Ichi…?" he whispered, eyes wide, and almost disbelieving, "y-you're awake?" Ichigo smiled softly and nodded. Shiro dashed to the red head's side, placing a pale hand to his (Ichi's) cheek and said, "Ichi…ya came back ta me." The berry let out a soft laugh, leaning in to the albino's touch and whispered, "Yeah Shiro…I came back."

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, I hope ya'll like this chapter! I know it was sad, but it had to be for the story!

**Shiro: ***holds Ichi* Ya came back ta me

**Ichi: **Yes, yes I did

**Grimm: ***sniff*

**Angel & ShiroIchi: ***gasp* O.O Are you crying?

**Grimm: **N-no! *turns away to hide tears*

**Angelchan2012: **Aww~! That's so cute! *holds Grimm* It's okay… it'll get better in the next chapter

**Grimm: **You promise?

**Angelchan2012: ***smiles* I promise! You just have to say the phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Angelchan2012: **Alright, so this is the second to last chapter…wow…this story's almost done guys…

**Grimm: **That sucks

**Shiro: **I know!

**Ichi: **At least we had fun while it lasted!

**Angelchan2012: **I know, but *sniff, sniff* I really liked this story! This was my favorite one to work on!

**Shiro: **Really?

**Angelchan2012: **Yeah, cuz ya guys are so cool ta mess wit… *smirks*

**Shiro: **Tha's cruel…but I like it! *grins*

**Ichi: ***sweat drops* Uh… well, you could always make another story with us…?

**Angelchan2012: **True, true…anyway, say the phrase! I'm sure my bunnies wanna know wha's gonna happen next!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

* * *

_Shiro dashed to the Ichigo's side, placing a pale hand to the red head's cheek and said, "Ichi…ya came back ta me." The berry let out a soft laugh, leaning in to the albino's touch and whispered, "Yeah Shiro…I came back."_

Tears made their way down snow white cheeks, as the albino embraced the berry, sobbing out, "Ichi…I'd thought I'd lost ya…I'm so glad yer back…" Ichigo could feel tears of his own falling freely as he said into the albino's neck, "Baka, there's no way I'd leave you…I…I love you Shiro…" He could feel Shirosaki stiffen, before putting a small amount of space between them and said with wide, watery eyes, "W-wha did ya say?" Ichigo took in a calming breath before saying, "I said, 'I love you Shirosaki,' I love you and nothing's ever going to change that…you have helped me so much-in so many ways, that I don't know how I would ever have repaid you…until I knew that you were the one for me…you, Shirosaki Ogichi, are my savior, my best friend, my soul mate and hopefully…my lover. You are my world and my heart, Shiro…I just wanted you to know that, because…without you, my world would be nothing, and I probably wouldn't be alive if I had never met you…thanks, Shiro. I love you."

The albino could have sworn he died right then and there. _Ichi just said all __**that**__…fer __**me**__…_the pale one thought, trying to process everything he just heard. Ichigo shifted under the intense gaze he was getting from the albino, only to have a pair of lips crash upon his, the kiss full of love and compassion. Instead of fighting back, the berry gave in to it, giving his boyfriend-_lover_ entrance to his cavern. Shiro's tongue thoroughly mapped out the berry's mouth, loving the moans he got in return from said red head. When the need for air became apparent, the two broke apart, gasping and panting for breath. The albino glanced at his lover, loving the flushed look Ichigo wore: his face wearing a bright pink tint, his eyes misty and full of love and want.

"Shiro," the berry whimpered, shifting in his bed sheets, arching his back when his erection brushed against them. The albino grinned lecherously and said huskily, "Yes, my love? What is it?" "Shiro…I need…ahh!" Ichi moaned, arching his back when the albino removed the sheets and wrapped a hand around the berry's throbbing manhood, pumping it slowly. "As much as I'd love ta do more to ya Ichi, I don't wanna risk havin' ya pass out on me and fallin' into a coma again." Shiro said, quickening his pace and enjoying having his berry writhing under him. "Shiro!" the red head screamed, eyes rolling back, "I-I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" The albino leaned forward, right next to the quivering red head's ear, licking the shell of it and whispered one word sentence, "_Cum fer me, Ichi._" And come Ichi did, ribbons of the white liquid shooting from his straining erection, a small, "I love you," coming from his kiss swollen lips.

After cleaning up the red head, Shiro looked down at his lover and smiled, Ichigo returning it sleepily, "I love you," the berry repeated. The albino merely chuckled and said, "I love you too, Ichi." Just as Ichigo fell asleep, Shiro felt a pang of fear strike him, _don't let him slip back into a coma…_ _'He won't,'_ a female voice answered humorously, _'he's sleeping…you just tired him out with your little…**play time**.' _The albino looked around, wondering where the voice had come from…finding no one, he decided that it was lack of sleep, and that he was imagining things. _Must be more tired than I thought, _he guessed, running a hand through snow white locks. _'No, silly,' _the voice said again, _'turn around!' _Shiro turned to see a woman that looked very much like Ichigo, in his opinion, with warm, chocolate colored eyes and strawberry blonde hair. _'Close, but I think it's the other way around, Ichi looks like me,' _she said, smiling, _'I'm Masaki, Ichigo's mother.' H-how can that be…? I thought Grimm said that she…_ the albino thought, wide eyed and shocked.

'_Yes, I am dead Shirosaki,' _the woman said calmly, confirming the albino's suspicions. _Holy shi-_, the albino was thinking, only to be cut off, _'Please do not use such foul language around me, Shiro. I don't like it very much. Anyway, you're probably wondering about why I'm here and how come I'm talking to you?' _she interrupted, scrunching her nose in disgust at the words the albino was about to use. Shiro only nodded in response to her questions. _'Well, since I'm on a tight schedule, I'll make it quick. I'm here to let you know that I've become my lil' Ichi-berry's Guardian Angel, so I'll be keeping an eye on you two for a while,' _she smiled at that, _'he really does care about you Shiro, as if what he told you didn't get through…I'm also here to tell you that I want you to take care of my baby, while he may be an adult now, he's still my son, and I want to see him happy…please take care of him Shirosaki, I can tell that you're a good person at heart, no matter how bad your mouth may be.' _He smirked at that, thinking, _I will take care of him, ma'am…I love him, and I'll do anythin' ta make 'em happy and have 'em smiling. He's the light to my darkness, my everythin'…he's the most important thing in my entire life, and I will do whatever it takes to make him happy…you can count on me._ Masaki smiled at the albino's words for her son, and turned to leave, golden wings protruding from her back, one final sentence said as she left,_ 'You really are his soul mate…'_

* * *

Once Ichigo had re-awakened, Shiro called the doctor in to check up on his berry. Given the okay, the albino called his friends and told them the good news, only to have Grimmjow arrive five minutes after the phone was put down. "Ichi! Glad to see you're awake!" the blunette said smirking. The berry smiled at his friend's comment and said, "Yeah…glad to see you're still louder than a demolition derby." Grimm laughed at the comment and sat at the edge of the red head's bed, chatting with Ichigo until Rukia showed up, then the four were able to talk and allow the red head to catch up with the rest of the world. "So what day is it?" Ichigo asked, curious. "It's December 21, 2012," Grimmjow said nonchalantly. The red head stared at him wide eyed, "There's no way I've been out for two years!" he exclaimed, knowing full well that he was out for four and a half months. The blunette smirked before laughing, "Na, I'm just joking Ichi! It's not the 21 of 2012, but it is December 21 of 2010."

Shiro smacked the taller male on the side of the head. "Ouch! What the fuck, man?" Grimmjow growled, rubbing the side of his head, muttering, "That fucking hurt." "Tha's fer scaring Ichi, dumbass!" the albino hissed, walking over to his berry and placing a gentle shoulder over the red head's, "But he was right about the date the second time Ichi. It is December 21, 2010." Ichigo stared at his lover in shock; _wow…I've been out for a __**long time**__…_ "It's okay Ichi," Shiro said, sensing the berry's discomfort and bringing him (Ichi) into his pale chest, "all tha matters is tha yer back, and tha I love you."

Rukia's and Grimmjow's eyes widened as they heard the last part of the albino's sentence. Grimm, being the first to recover, smirked and said, "So, you two finally said the 'L' word, huh?" Shiro looked back at his friend and smirked, nodding and enjoying the blush that covered the berry's cheeks. The three men jumped when they heard a loud scream, Ichigo rolled his eyes after realizing it was Rukia. "Crap," he muttered, causing the two remaining males to look at him questioningly, to which he answered, "She's a rabid yaoi fangirl." Shiro's eyes widened, while Grimmjow simply muttered, "Shit…you guys are screwed!" "I know," the couple responded in sync, causing Ichigo to blush and the albino to smirk, allowing the raven haired female to squeal at how adorable the sight was.

"You guys are just so cute~!" she sang, smiling the whole time. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, wondering, _why do I know this chick? _Shiro could practically read the blunette's thoughts and said, "I know Grimm, she's a pain." Rukia glared at the albino, pouting and shouted, "I am NOT a pain!" Ichigo laughed as the trio started arguing with each other, thinking, _I've got such caring friends…they really are goofy, but I love them anyway…_ The berry hadn't realized they had stopped arguing when he was laughing, and they were now watching him, small smiles on their faces. Ichigo could feel his face heat up under their gazes as he stuttered, "Wh-what…? Do I have something on my face?" Shiro walked over to him and embraced him, saying, "No…we're just happy ta hear ya laugh and see ya smiling is all…we're all really happy ta have ya awake now Ichi." The two remaining people walked over to the couple and joined in the hug, tears of joy falling down their faces-even Grimmjow!

Ichigo was glad to know that he had such caring friends…that he had Shiro.

* * *

The berry checked out of the hospital two days later, happy that Shiro was able to take him home. On the way back, Shiro said, "Ichi…I wanna ask ya somethin'…" Ichigo looked at the elder male curiously and said, "Sure thing Shiro, what is it?" The albino glanced at him before looking back to the road and said, "How…how would ya feel about stayin' wit me in my apartment? Living at my place?" The red head's eyes lit up at the thought as he said, "I'd love to!" The smile Shiro wore threatened to split his face in half before he said, "I'm glad ya said tha Ichi…welcome home." When Ichigo stepped into the albino's-_their_ apartment, hanging in the hallway was a huge banner that read, "Welcome Home Ichigo". The berry could feel his eyes stinging with tears as he turned to his boyfriend, "You planned this all along, didn't you?" he giggled, hugging the paler man, "I love it…thank you Shiro…so much…" The albino smirked and said, "Yeah, I did…and I'm glad ya like it…I love ya Ichi." "I love you too, Shiro," the berry breathed, smiling at his love, the ivory male returning it brightly.

Shiro leaned forward and kissed his lover, thanking god that someone as beautiful as Ichigo would fall in love with someone like him, Shirosaki.

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Alright! That's the end of this chapter! I hope ya'll liked it!

**Shiro: ***sniff, sniff* It was so cute!

**Ichi: **I loved it! It was very fluffy!

**Grimm: **I finally cried in the chapter, love how you saved my masculinity till the end *rolls eyes*

**Angelchan2012: **Shut up Grimm, ya cried in the commentary in the last chapter! Yer masculinity's in the crapper!

**Grimm: ***flinches* That actually hurt a lil'

**Angelchan2012: **I'm sorry, but it's true

**Shiro: **She does have a point Grimm

**Grimm: ***grumbles* Shut up

**Angelchan2012: **Anyway, say the phrase so my wonderful bunnies can wait for my next update!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter of **Love Hurts!**

**Angelchan2012: **Oh, yeah! Also, after the last chapter, there will be an author's note, so please look out for that! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Angelchan2012:** As much as I hate to see it go, here it is: the Final Chapter of **Love Hurts!** Think of this chapter as an epilogue, because I honestly don't think it ties in to the story, but if ya'll think it does then hey: more power to ya!

**Grimm: **Well, it was fun while it lasted

**Shiro: **Tha's true

**Ichi: **Guys…she's still got other stories with us in it! It's not like she's dying or we're dying!

**GrimmShiro: ***realization sets in* Oh yeah…

**Angel & Ichi: **O.O …

**Angelchan2012: ***looks over to Ichi* They're idiots!

**Ichi: ***sighs* I know, but what are we gonna do?

**Angelchan2012: ***smirks* I can think of a few-

**Ichi: **Don't even finish that sentence!

**Angelchan2012: ***pouts* Sorry

**Ichi: ***sighs* Anyway, please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **Aww~! You did the phrase without me havin' ta ask ya! Tha's so sweet! Thanks Ichi! *hugs Ichi*

**Ichi: ***blushes* Y-you're welcome!

**GrimmShiro: ***glances at Ichi suspiciously*

* * *

It was already December 24th, and Shiro was excited now more than ever for Christmas to come. _I can't wait ta give Ichi his gift_, the albino thought ecstatically, smirking to himself while walking into the living room where a certain berry was relaxing on the couch with a book in his lap. The room was beautifully decorated with the tree in one corner, covered in tinsel, lights and colorful balls and pictures of the couple. A star adorned the top of this tree, completing the holiday scene and creating a warm, fuzzy feeling to all who entered. Ichigo glanced up from his reading, furrowing his brow as he said, "What's with the look?" "Wha look?" the paler of the two said, playing dumb, still keeping the smile in tact. The red head rolled his eyes and said, "Don't play stupid with me Shiro, because sometimes I can't tell if you're just playing-now seriously: what's with the smile?" Shiro smacked his lover on the arm playfully for the stupid remark before answering the question with, "Oh, nothin'…just excited 'bout tomorrow is all…" "Oh yeah, tomorrow is Christmas isn't it?" Ichigo said as realization dawned on him, _shit! I still have to get Shirosaki a gift-fuck my life! _

The berry quickly snapped himself from his thoughts and stood up, gaining a questioning gaze from his lover. "Uh…I gotta go do some stuff real quick for Grimmjow, be right back," he lied, grabbing his coat, keys, and phone, putting on his shoes and was out the door. _Wonder wha all tha was about? _The albino thought, shrugging and turning on the TV.

* * *

Ichigo walked over to the blunette's house, knocked on the door and waited. To say Grimmjow was surprised would be an understatement as he said with wide eyes, "Ichi? What are you doing here? Shouldn't ya be spending the Christmas holidays wit Shiro?" "Grimm, I need your help," the berry answered, looking up at him with big, sad eyes, and said, "I haven't bought a gift for Shiro and…I need to get one for him! Would you please help me? Please?" The blunette looked away, chanting a mantra in his head, _say no and he'll leave! Say no and he'll leave! Say no and he'll leave! Say no and he'll-_, "Tche…fine, damn…just wait out here for a sec and I'll get ready, then we can go out and find a stupid gift fer the asshole." Ichigo looked back at him with a big smile before saying, "Thanks Grimmjow! You're a life savor!" The blunette sighed and said, "I know, now just wait and I'll be outta here in five minutes, got it?" The berry nodded in understanding, while the other male closed the door and got ready.

The two were out looking for something all day! Well, it felt that way for Grimmjow anyway, even though they were only out for a couple hours. Nothing seemed to satisfy the berry, nothing Grimmjow picked and anything Ichigo picked, he would re-think and then put back. _Damn! He's like a woman when he's shopping! _the blunette thought, scoffing to himself, _I shoulda said no._

Ichigo sighed just as they decided to give up, his eyes downhearted and full of sadness. "Hey," Grimm said, grabbing the berry's shoulder, "it's okay, besides, I'm sure Shiro's glad that you're just spending time with him on Christmas anyway!" "Yeah," the berry sighed, "but it would've been nice to give him something special too, ya know? I feel like a freeloader at his place and-" "That apartment is yours too know kid, not just whitey's," the blunette corrected, smirking when the red head allowed a thin smile across his face before the berry said, "Yeah, but still…I wanna give him **something** at least."

Just then they passed by a small antique jewelry store, a thought passing through the blunette's mind. He sighed and said, "Hey Ichi, wanna try looking here? We haven't tried it yet." The berry looked at the shop window and shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt, I suppose." They walked into the store, the door's bell ringing, signifying any workers that customers were here. Suddenly, a tall, dark woman with long dark almost purple hair came up behind them and said, "Hello, may I help you gentlemen?" Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin, causing Grimmjow to snicker at him, before the blunette turned to the woman and said, "Yes, you can help us…uh?" "Oh, the name's Yoruichi," the woman-Yoruichi said, smiling, "Sorry about scaring your friend there, by the way." Ichigo quickly recovered, blushing and smiled at her, nodding in accepting her apology. "So, what do you boys need help with today?" she said, tilting her head so her purple hair fell over her shoulders. "Oh, well, I'm looking for a gift for my…um…boyfriend for Christmas and…" Ichigo stuttered, blushing. The catlike woman smiled knowingly and said, "Okay, well, what's your boy like? If you don't mind my asking," "I don't mind," the berry answered, saying, "He's very brave and very protective of me…he's so caring…" "Aww, sounds like a nice guy," the woman cooed, smiling, "better take care of him like he does you."

Ichigo nodded, mentally promising himself to do just that, _I love Shiro too much to let him get hurt…I will take care of him._ Yoruichi then walked off, saying, "I think I have the perfect thing for your man, just wait right here and I'll go get it." The two waited in silence, Grimmjow looking around the place, then at the berry. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm fine, why?" Ichigo responded, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Just wondering…you look tense is all," the blunette answered nonchalantly. The berry nodded in understanding, a calm silence falling over them. Finally the red head said, "Thanks for coming with me Grimm." Grimmjow merely smirked and said, "No problem Ichi, you know I'd help ya. You're my friend and I'd do anything for you." Ichigo couldn't help the smile that came over him, "You really are a great friend, you know that Grimmjow?" "Yeah, yeah…tell me somethin' I don't know," the blunette snorted, causing the two to burst out laughing.

It was then that the purple haired woman decided to come back, a small box in her hand. "Here, check this out," she said, holding the box out for the berry to see. Ichigo took the box and opened it, only to gasp at what it was. Inside was a silver chain, but that wasn't what surprised him-who gets surprised by that?-no, it was the pendant that the chain held. The pendant was that of a silver dragon, its wings spread and its body curling downward. Its mouth open and giving the appearance of hissing. What was really amazing was in the biggest curve of the dragon, the creature held a small purple gemstone, shining beautifully even in the small amount of light within the store.

"It's beautiful," Ichigo gasped, placing the necklace delicately back into the box. "Glad you like it," Yoruichi smirked, "so, do you think this is a worthy product for your beloved?" The berry smiled and said, "Hell yeah, I'll take it." The purple haired female smiled and nodded, walking behind the cash register and ringing up the purchase, gift wrapping it of course. Once the berry paid, he and Grimmjow bid their farewells to the woman and then to each other, walking home. _Shiro's gonna __**love**__ his gift! _Ichigo thought, smiling to himself as he felt the wrapped gift in his coat pocket.

* * *

The front door opened and closed softly, the albino sleeping on the couch snoring softly. "Ichi…" he mumbled, turning slightly onto his side, one hand under his head, the other over his stomach. Said strawberry had just walked into their apartment, carefully taking out the albino's gift and trying to decide where to hide it. _Should I put it somewhere in our room…?_ He wondered, _no, too obvious and…kinda stupid…_tea colored eyes then settled on the tree in the corner of the living room, _…under the tree! Duh! _The red head then placed the gift on the table in the kitchen and removed his jacket, placing it on the coat rack. He grabbed the gift and tiptoed to the tree, as quiet as possible so as not to wake his lover. Ichigo placed the small red and black wrapped box on the floor, a small tag that read, "_To the man of my life with all the love in my heart, Ichigo_". The berry smiled at his letter and looked back at the pale man on the sofa, grabbing a small blanket, Ichigo placed it on the albino, along with a kiss to the man's forehead, "Goodnight, Shirosaki."

The albino woke up about an hour after the berry got home, noticing something was covering him. _Wha…? Where did this come from? _He then looked around and saw that Ichigo's coat was hanging up in the hallway, _Ichi's home! _He ran to the bed room and saw that the berry had fallen asleep on the bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. The albino smiled, _typical Ichi…tire himself out, and then he doesn't bother ta change into somethin' comfortable before fallen asleep…_ Shiro walked over to the sleeping red head and pulled off his shoes and shirt, tucking him into the bed and placing a small kiss on his lips, "Welcome home Ichi," he then crawled into bed with the berry, an arm draped around Ichigo's waist, were he slowly let sleep claim them.

* * *

December 25th, Christmas Day.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light that was flowing into the room. He sat up, only to be stopped by something, _wha…?_ He looked down, only to see a pale arm wrapped around his waist, _oh…_he smiled, _Shiro must have undressed me and tucked me into bed last night…that's right! Today's Christmas!_ He wiggled out of the albino's grasp, careful not to wake the other male, and tiptoed to the kitchen, "I'll make something special for breakfast," he said to himself, taking out some eggs, bacon, pancake mix, and strawberries. He blushed slightly as he took out the last ingredient, _oh, the irony…but my name does __**not **__mean strawberry!_ Ichigo then turned on the radio, holiday music playing, allowing him to sing along to the tune, Mariah Carey's, 'All I Want for Christmas' playing. "All I want for Christmas, is you~," the berry sang, his voice giving the song a beautiful baritone beat to it.

"Mmm…huh?" Shiro groaned sleepily, wondering where the warmth had gone when his hand felt nothing next to him. He looked around, only to hear a voice singing, "All I want for Christmas, is you~," "Is that Ichi?" he wondered aloud, amazed that the berry had such a beautiful voice, _his singing voice is great!_ The albino silently walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to be greeted with the sight of his red head that was currently singing with a spatula in one hand, cooking breakfast.

Shiro couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his lips as he said, "Ain't tha the cutest sight ya ever seen?" Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin, saying, "Sh-Shiro! Wh-what are you doing up so early?" The elder male walked up behind the berry and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the crook of Ichi's neck, saying, "I heard ya singing Ichi." "Y-you heard me?" the berry squeaked, causing the albino to chuckle, "Yeah I heard ya, you were great! Why'd ya stop?" "B-because you scared the crap outta me! Baka!" Ichigo retorted, facing the ivory male with a glare that was slowly being deflated due to the blush on his cheeks. "Aww~, well, Merry Christmas ta ya too Ichi," Shiro said, placing a kiss on the berry's lips. "Merry Christmas to you too Shiro," Ichi hummed, smiling in content, "Oh! I just remembered…go look under the tree," "Under the tree? Why?" the albino asked, confusion written on his face. The red head just smirked and pushed the other towards the living room, saying, "You'll see, now go…come back when you find out! Breakfast will be done by then anyway,"

Shiro shrugged before walking into the living room and heading towards the decorated tree. Looking underneath it, he didn't see anything at first glance, but when he checked again, he saw a small black and red wrapped box, with a small note attached to it. He reached a pale hand out to it and grabbed it, reading the writing on the label, "_To the man of my life with all the love in my heart, Ichigo_". Smiling at the gesture, he thought, _so __**tha's **__why he went out yesterday…baka, he didn't hafta get me anything…_ the albino tore open the paper, careful to keep the note intact, and opened the box, gasping at what was inside. Inside was the dragon necklace, the purple gem still shining brightly, but to Shiro…it was amazing. _This…this is beautiful_, he thought, holding the pendant carefully, afraid that if he were to touch it, it would break. He dawned the necklace proudly, a small smile on his face, and walked back to the kitchen, seeing Ichigo setting the food on the table.

"Hey," the berry said, turning around, "breakfast is-ouf!" The albino suddenly tackled him to the ground, arms wrapped around a tanned waist, "Wha-what's with the hug?" Ichi said breathlessly. "Thank you…for…the gift…" Shiro murmured in between kisses, the necklace dangling around his neck, "It's beautiful." Ichigo saw the pendant, his eyes going wide, before a blush slowly made its way upon his face, "O-oh…you saw that? Yeah, well…I just thought I'd get you something and…so, you like it?" The albino laughed at how his love so lamely asked that and said, "Ichi…I love anything ya do or get for me! I love you…" he said, finishing it with a kiss.

* * *

After breakfast, the two spent most of the day snuggling up to each other and just enjoying each other's company. While in silence, Shiro said, "Hey Ichi…" the red head, who was nearly asleep with his head in the crook of the albino's neck, just 'hmm-ed' in response. "I just remembered…I gotcha something as well," the albino said, "but it's not really a Christmas gift, and it comes with a question."

At this point Ichigo was sitting up, confusion strewn across his face, "Shiro, what are you talking about?" The albino separated himself from the berry, getting down on one knee in front of him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box, and opened it towards the red head, causing said male to gasp in shock. Inside the box was a small ring, made of white gold, holding a diamond in the center of it, the band itself appeared to contain smaller diamonds. "Shiro…it's-it's beautiful, but, is this what I think it is?" the berry stuttered, his voice full of confusion.

Shiro nodded and said, "Ichigo…will you…will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?" To say the albino was nervous would be an understatement; the red head had his bangs covering his face, so you couldn't read his emotions. All of a sudden, Shiro was tackled to the floor, Ichigo on top of him and littering his face with kisses, "Of course I'll marry you!" he said excitedly, a big smile across his face. The albino kissed him passionately, and when they broke apart, he said, "I'm so glad ta hear ya say tha Ichi," "And I'm glad you proposed," the red head retorted, still smiling. Suddenly, the ivory male picked up the berry bridal style and carried him to the bed room, Ichigo shouting, "Shiro! Hey! What are you doing! Put me down!"

Shiro placed the red head on the bed and straddled his hips, leaning towards his ear and whispered huskily, "I think we should celebrate the _right way_, ne?" Ichigo blushed fiercely at the albino's words, but made no effort to get away, choosing to stay with his lover.

Sure enough, panting, moans and screams could be heard throughout the apartment, and one could say they had a good Christmas Day. Although, management got some complaints about the noises…

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, well *sniff, sniff* that's it for the story! I hope ya'll enjoyed it!

**Shiro: **Quit crying! Ya still gotta post the A/N remember?

**Angelchan2012: **Oh yeah! I forgot!

**Grimm: ***rolls eyes* She's not too bright

**Angelchan2012: **No, I'm no-Hey! Shut up Grimm!

**Grimm: ***looks to readers* See what I mean?

**Ichi: **Be nice to her!

**Grimm: **Why?

**Ichi: **Because! She's kind, caring, and sweet-

**Shiro: ***smirks* Sounds like someone's gotta little-

**Ichi: ***puts hand over Shiro's mouth while blushing* Shut up!

**Angelchan2012: ***gives them a weird look* Okay…? Anyway, please review! And read the A/N after this chapter!


	13. Author's Note!

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, now that this story is complete…as much as it pained me to say that…I do have one announcement to make-

**Shiro: **Ichi's mine and no one else's?

**Grimm: **The albino's wrong and the berry's mine?

**Ichi: ***hits both Shiro and Grimm upside the head* SHUT UP AND LET HER FINISH TALKING!

**Angelchan2012: ***clears throat* Well…thank you Ichi…as I was saying, and by the way: You're both wrong, Ichi's **mine**! *holds Ichi possessively* Anyway…I was speaking to my wonderful and loyal bunnies!

**Grimm: **You sound like Sanji, from One Piece, when he's bein' a kiss-ass to all the chicks

**Angelchan2012: ***growls* if you don't shut up and let me finish talking, I swear to God I will castrate you!

**Grimm: **O.O …

**Angelchan2012: ***smirks evilly* Good boy, now then… I have created a poll that will remain on my bio until the end of the week on Friday, November 19th, and ya'll have until then to vote and decide on which **five** of my stories ya'll want me to update more often! So please vote!

**Shiro: **They get to chose **FIVE STORIES**?

**Ichi: **Yup, it's so that way they don't hafta wait for one story at a time to be completed

**Shiro: **Oh…well…tha's nice o' ya Angel! *hugs Angel*

**Angelchan2012: **I know! *hugs Shiro*

**Shiro: ***looks to reviewers* You people better vote on the stories tha have me and Ichi as the couple!

**Ichi: **Don't scare them!

**Angelchan2012: **Ya! *looks kindly to bunnies* So, please, be sweet and vote! I'm sure ya'll wanna read the stories soon so the quicker ya vote, the quicker I can get ta writing!

**Shiro: **Wait, does that mean ya won't be updating until the voting's done?

**Angelchan2012:** *sighs*Yeah, unfortunately

**GrimmIchiShiro: ***glomps Angel* DON'T GO!

**Angelchan2012: **It's just a week! Besides, I'm sure you guys can live that long without me!

**Shiro: **Tha's not entirely true…remember?

**Angelchan2012: ***sweat drops* Oh yeah…crap

**Grimm: ***glares at readers* VOTE!

**Ichi: **Please vote! We need to know what you guys and gals want to read!

**Angelchan2012: **Until then, Ichi, I'm leaving you in charge okay?

**Ichi: **O-okay…*sniff sniff*

**Angelchan2012: **Aww, don't cry…I'll come back! *soft smile*

**Ichi: **You better, because I'll miss you! *holds Angel*

**Angelchan2012: ***blushes* I-I'll miss you t-too! *hugs Ichi*

**GrimmShiro: ***smirks evilly* Aww~

**Angelchan2012: ***hits GrimmShiro on the head* Shut up! You two have to listen to him while I'm gone! *looks sweetly to bunnies* Until then! Ja ne!

**Ichi: ***waves to Angel* Bye!

**Angelchan2012: ***smiles and waves goodbye*

**-Later-**

**Grimm: ***smirks* Dude, you so like her!

**Ichi: ***blushes* WH-what are you talking about?

**Shiro: ***smiles* Grimm's right Ichi, ya like Angelchan

**Ichi: **I do NOT!

**GrimmShiro: **Ichi and Angel, sittin' in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!

**Ichi: ***blushing furiously* SHUT UP! *thinks to self, _is it __**that **__obvious?_*

**A/N: **Ne, I just thought I'd add that little ending part! It was cute right? …Right? Lol XD I hope ya'll enjoyed **Love Hurts!** and continue to enjoy my other pieces of work! Please be sure to vote on my bio! I love the reviews ya'll leave me; it brightens my day and brings me smiles! I love the compliments ya'll leave for me as well from time to time, that really helps me when I'm down, I thank you all so much for your support and love and hope to see it continue in the future!

_Sincerely,_

_Angelchan2012_


End file.
